You Could Have Caught Me
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Okay, I fall into M.E., but they haven't met a girl from Michigan, really, like no other MS, read it, it's funny...
1. You Could Have Caught Me

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: My first Mary Sue! I'm so excited. It's one of those, I became the tenth member. Maybe I am asking for flames...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet... Wow. I don't? I never will? Aw man, I was so sure this time. And this really did happen

. Well, maybe just the first paragraph.

* * *

Chapter 1

You Could have Caught Me.

One day on a nice Fall weekend, I didn't have to go to school Monday, and I was very happy. In fact so happy, I hadn't realized that I had missed a step, until I started falling.

I seemed to be falling quite a while. I thought maybe it was one of those "Oh crap" moments, you know, when you realize you fall. The numbness before the pain hits. The slow motion replay. You get it.

Then I saw the end of my fall. It was marble. Hard marble flooring. I think that's when I started to scream. Then I hit it. It didn't hurt that much. I looked up, and I was surrounded by elves, humans, and hobbits, and a wizard.

They were all staring at me, so as I stood up, I broke the silence.

"You could have caught me, you know, all of you are strong enough."

I pushed my hair behind my ears.

"So, I'll just go over there and sit. Don't mind me."

So with all their eyes following me, I went over and sat beside Sam, I crossed my legs, and acted like I was listening attentively.

Elrond just kind of blinked at me, and then carried on the meeting.

I think he and everyone else was hoping that it hadn't happened, and hoped I was a figment of their imagination.

The council went on and on and on. Finally the good part where they all decide about the Fellowship started.

"Nine Members, The Fellowship of the Ring."

"Nope, make then 10, Lord Elrond."

I stood next to Legolas.

Elrond blinked.

"You're real?"

"Yes, I come from Michigan, and do not feel like sitting around Rivendell, unless I get to go back to Gondor and meet Faramir, or to Rohan and meet Eomer. But I think if I go with these people, I'll meet both."

Elrond blinked again. I started to think he was rather stupid, not wise.

"All right, just don't let anyone know. You'll be stricken from the record, understand?"

"What ever."

So that's how it started.

* * *

LoL, I am asking for Flames. I always wanted to do one of these. So I'm gonna. Plus I needed to take a brake off from the Top Secret Story. Andrew, Trisha, Charlie, and the Popcorn Guy were getting annoying.


	2. Things Better Left Unsaid

You could have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: Walking. Not one of my favorite pass times, not the Fellowships either, not with me around. And I really am an archer, I go hunting (never get anything, I don't like killing animals.) I have my own bow.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 2

Things Better Left Unsaid

I had been with the Fellowship for a few days, and was starting to feel left out. Everyone was sort of ignoring me, I can understand why, but still, you'd think they would ask my name. Well, they can't ignore me that long, so I started to hum.

Boromir started to look at me, when I started to hum.

"What is that racket?" he inquired

"It's not racket, I'm humming. Since you guys are ignoring me, I'm entertaining myself, and I happen to like to hum."

"I see. And what are you humming exactly?"

"A Pirate's Life for Me."

Now everyone was looking at me.

"A Pirate's Life? Why would anyone want that?"

"Well, if the pirate is as hot as Orlando Bloom, I swear Legolas you look just like him, and Johnny Depp, trust me, you'd want to be a pirate."

Legolas was giving me the weirdest look.

I just continued to hum, before I realized it, I was singing under my breath.

"Yo ho ho a Pirate's life for me.

We're devils, black sheep, really bad eggs.

Drink up me hearties yo ho.

Yo ho Yo ho a Pirate's life for me.

We extort we pilfer, we filch and sack..."

Pippin looked at me. "We do that, we steal mushrooms, does that mean we're pirates?"

I shrugged. "Pirates normally live in ships though, and I know hobbits aren't that fond of water."

"How'd you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like Boromir has a really hot younger brother named Faramir and a really mean father named Denethor. No offense Boromir, he just sad since your mother died."

Boromir was speechless. We stopped walking, and everyone stared at me. I stared back.

Then I started to hum again.

"So, what is your name?" asked Boromir

"Just call me LiL Pip."

* * *

LoL. This is so stupid. I swear.


	3. Nice Weather

**You Could Have Caught Me**

By: LiL Pippin Padfoot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except myself and my own Mary-Sue-ness.

Oh yes, you will have to hear this joke to make what I say make sense :

You know you're a Michigander when you can wear shorts and a parka on the same day.

And

You know you're a Michigander when you know the 4 seasons, Not Winter, Deer Season, Still Winter, and Construction.

* * *

Chapter 3

Nice Weather

The Fellowship was now quite aware that I was real. We were now entering Cahadras. I had been having interesting conversations with all of the Fellowship. Especially Boromir, he seemed to think I was crazy or something.

"You do realize that all of us are men except you, right?" he asked

"Ayah."

"What?"

"Yes, I do realize that, but I have grown up around guys all my life, so it's nothing new."

"I see."

"Hey, it's snowing!"

"It will get colder. We should get our furs that Elrond gave us on." Gandalf suggested.

Everyone except me stopped and put on their furs. I just waited patiently in my cloak, which I had been given, by Elrond.

"Pffft. You call yourselves men. It's barely freezing. And you put you're furs on. Michigan we were parkas and shorts on the same day!"

"Is that were you come from?" asked Merry

"Yes, I come from Michigan."

"Is cold all year round there?"

"No, we have 4 seasons."

"Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter?"

No, Not Winter yet, Deer Season, Still Winter, and Construction."

They all gave me funny looks.

"No, we have the normal seasons. It get's really cold in the winter and really hot in the Summer. But we have a saying in Michigan 'If you don't like the weather, wait 5 min. It'll change.' And that's true. One minute it'll be raining, the next it will hail, or snow, or just quit, then start up again."

"You come from a strange land. And I have been to many a strange land." Said Aragorn

"Yup."

"You speak a strange tongue as well."

"Not really."

"I know not of half the words you speak."

"Wouldn't be the first time anyone's said that. I can speak a little Elvish though, and Spanish, and French, and Italian, and I can swear in German. But don't tell my mom."

"You can speak Elvish?"

"Yes, and I know all of your futures as well, and your pasts. And you barely know me. Funny old world isn't it?"

"You, you know what will happen to Minas Tirith? To Gondor? To my Brother and I?"

"Yes, Boromir. I know every single one of your futures. Even who you're gonna marry. Scary huh? Or who you're not I guess."

I smiled.

"Hey Gandalf? Yeah, we may have to go to Moria, just so you know. Okay?"

Everyone stared at me.

"So, does anyone have a ponytail holder?"

* * *

Wow, I'm weird aren't I?


	4. Banished

You Could of Caught Me 4

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I owneth noneth of theth aboveth

* * *

Chapter 4

Banished

We were sitting outside the gates of Moria. I insisted to Gandalf I knew the answer, and when he bade me to tell it, I told him he didn't say the magic word. He yelled that's what he's trying to figure out. I told him to calm down. He banished me to a corner.

Aragorn walked over to me. I suppose I did look a little pathetic. With my jeans with the hole in the knee, my hair all messed up, just sitting there so lonely. I had heard him go over to the other members and suggest talking to me, and maybe get to know me.

When they all followed Aragorn I brightened up.

"Hi. We thought, maybe we'd get to know you better."

"Okay."

"So you know all about us, yes?"

"A fair bit."

There was an akward silence.

"Can I ask you something?" said Boromir

"Sure. Oh wait, I don't do futures, I won't tell you anything of the future. Sorry."

"No, I wish to know abut something you said."

"What?"

"When you said my brother is 'hot' what did you mean?"

At this I blushed and giggled.

"Well... he's hot."

Boromir rolled his eyes.

"What does 'hot' mean?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Is 'hot' and insult?"

"What? No! It's a compliment. It means I think Faramir is cute."

"Cute?"

"Ummmm handsome?" I tried

Boromir choked a bit.

"You, think I my brother is handsome?"

"Yes...."

"You've never met him."

"Oh, contraire I have, well read about him. About all of you, that's how I know. They wrote books about you and the War of the Ring! All about it! And The Hobbit, that's Bilbo's tale, I've read that too."

They all looked at me shocked.

"You know how's it's going to end?" Frodo said quietly

I looked at him.

"I know how it ends."

Then in the distance we heard Gandalf:

"_MELLON_!"

* * *

Review!


	5. Gandalf the Sexist

You Could have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I own not Disney's song. No matter how cute it is. Dopey rules!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sexist Gandalf

* * *

As soon as the doors opened, I knew there would be trouble, not just the Balrog or anything, like I don't like the dark. I'm not afraid of it, I just don't like it.

We walked into the mines, to keep out spirits up, I tried to teach the hobbits the song "Hi Ho" but they didn't seem that interested Then I thought of something.

"Ummmm Gandalf? There's something that's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't have a weapon."

"Your point?"

"Well, I don't exactly feel 'safe'."

"You are surrounded by warriors, who I'm sure have saved women before, you shall be safe."

Oh no, he just did not go sexist on me. You should seen me when my dad said there was no such things as women pirates. Gandalf was in for a good talking to.

"Look Gandalf, I'm sure that I could be just as good a fighter as them. I mean, sure I can fist fight, face to face, but these dudes were up against, they got big stuff, I can't like fight a dude with a sword or a bow, that's not fair"

Gandalf blinked at me.

"I have no clue what you just said."

I sighed "I can't fight without a weapon, and I can fight, I'm just as good as them."

"Women aren't expected to fight."

I tried to be nice, knowing he's from like another era, but this was going to far.

"I am not some simpering little girl! I'm the girl that stood up to teachers, slamed a boy against the wall for making fun of some one, I assure you I can fight."

" I say no, and that is final."

I was about to march right up to Gandalf, and show him what I could do, when someone laid a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, it was Boromir.

"Here." He said quietly, slipping a sheathed knife into my hand. "Use it well."

I bobbed my head.

I felt a bit more safe now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I swear, I'm sane. Really sane.


	6. A Good Talk

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters, I promise to put them back when I'm done, even though they may need some help when I'm done with them . Thank you, Psycho Bunny!! I love you for reviewing!!!! Along with all ur little bunny friends.

* * *

Chapter 6

A Good Talk

So there we were, in the mines of Moria. Gandalf was held up at the places where the path splits. So we made a temp camp, and all of us, with the exception of Gandalf, were sitting around talking. Even Frodo, who had been rather quiet, was even joining in the rather hushed conversation.

"I wish we could get out of this place it is most unnerving." Said Frodo

"I agree with you, a cave is no place to spend time in, unless of course, you are a dwarf." Said Legolas

"Caves and mines are perfectly fine places to live in! Why if you had seen Moria at it's finest, you may have fell to your knees elf, though I do not know why elves spend their lives in the boughs of trees..." replied Gimli

"Gimli, Legolas," warned Aragorn "Please do not fight."

"Aragorn's right, you know." And with a grin I put my hands to my temples, closed my eyes and in a "mysterious" voice I said "I predict that the Mirkwood elf, Legolas, and the dwarf Gimli, from the Lonely Mountain will someday become best of friends. And never leave each other's side."

Of course they didn't get the whole fortune teller joke, but I think my point came across pretty clear. They knew that I knew what had happened, and that perhaps I know what will happen.

"There must be a happier subject to talk about." I said

"I agree." Said Pippin "I'm tired of all the doom talk, I miss lighthearted conversations like we had in the Shire."

"All right, so what do we talk about."

"Well," said Merry "How about we talk about you?"

"Sure, just remember, no asking about the future, I won't tell you anything. And one question each."

"Yes, so I came up with so I go first. How old are you?"

"13"

"You're younger than I am!" said Pippin "Ha! So I'm not the youngest in the Fellowship."

"Yup, I'm the youngest."

"Well, I'll go next." Said Pippin "How did you get here?"

I had to think about that. "Well, I fell down a flight of stairs. And instead of hitting the floor, I landed in Rivendell. And that's how I got here."

"Very odd." Said Pippin

"I have a question," said Frodo "I would like to know...."

Before Frodo could finish his question, Gandalf walked over and declared, he knew which way we should go.

He decided that one of the passages smelled better, so thus we would go that way.

* * *

All I can think of is that Lucky Charms comerical "Follow your nose, to wherever it goes, to the flavors of fruit...."

Wonder if Gandalf likes Lucky Charms....


	7. A Battle

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I know, I'm making Moria shorter. I need to, I was dreading this chapter, as much as I'm dreading Amon Hen. So, beware Character Death Ahoy, thought He comes back to life, he still dies first. And this is like a bit from the book, a bit from the movie, and a bit from my imagination. Don't flame me because I have like a few battles or things I decide to leave out. Creative License! Oh, yea I don't own anything.

Chapter 7

A Battle

I knew it was coming. I had been rather skittish the past day, and the Fellowship had noticed. I wasn't feeling bad for Gandalf. Oh no, I was way past pitying the old man. I was feeling bad for the entire Fellowship, especially Boromir, who I knew was going to die.

Then I saw Legolas grab his bow, and shoot an goblin that had been climbing the wall. We were surrounded, and we drew our weapons. Everyone tried to block Frodo and myself.

Legolas's bow let loose a few more arrows, but then the goblin's started to flee. Legolas yelled

"Ai! Ai! A Balrog!"

"RUN!"

All of us ran for our lives. Then we came to the crumbling bridge. Everyone jumped, or was thrown across, save Frodo, Aragorn, and I.

You see, I have this irrational fear of heights, and giant lave pits. I was willing to deal with the Balrog.

Aragorn threw Frodo over, barely making it, and turned to me.

"You need to jump."

"Uh-uh. I think I'll just hang out over here...."

"Some one will catch you, I promise."

"You go first. Your going to be king, hopefully, and me, well, I have no potential. You go first."

Aragorn shook his head.

"You need to go, I will not leave anyone behind."

"Why are men so stubborn?"

"Just GO!"

I took a shuddering breath, backed up a few feet, and then ran. When I jumped, I closed my eyes. Granted, it wasn't the smartest thing, but I kept them closed, until my feet hit the ground. My knees seemed to go out from under me. But luckily, Aragorn was right. Legolas caught me, and helped me up, and Aragorn jumped across.

We watched as Gandalf fought the Balrog, then fell. Frodo let out a blood curdling scream, and Aragorn led us, at a run, out of Moria.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Out side! The fresh air bit at us. And the tears stinging the hobbit's eyes.

"Get them up." Said Aragorn

Boromir argued with him, but in the end, everyone was roused up. Then they turned to me.

"Why did you not tell us?" demanded Frodo. "You could of warned us! Warned Gandalf! We would still have had him!"

I couldn't face him. I looked away.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"If I did, would it have mattered? Gandalf still might have fallen. And if not? Things that should have happened, might not happen. And that could mean success or failure in your mission."

"I still don't understand."

"If I told you, right now, every single one of your futures, you wouldn't want them. Not now. Things will happen that make you accept your future. For instance Aragorn isn't ready to be a king yet. In a year, he may be. That's why. I can't explain it in any other way."

They seemed to begrudgingly accept this answer. And we moved on.

* * *

Most serious, and Maybe Longest Chapter yet.


	8. of La La La's and Sighs

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how many songs I sing or hum them I guess. Toby Keith owns his song "Should've Been a Cowboy" No matter how much I sing it, or play it on the piano. Never going to be mine. Nor do I own anything that was written by J.R.R Tolkien, also known as the 'genius' well, at least I call him that... This shows a bit 'darker' side of Legolas

Chapter 7

Of LA LA's and Sighs

So, we were on our way to Lothlorien. While trying to entertain myself, I began humming again, and then singing again.

"_Might've had a sidekick with a funny name,_

_Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse James,_

_Ending up on the Brink of Danger,_

_Riding shotgun for the Texas Ranger,_

_Go West young man,_

_Haven't you been told?_

_California's filled with whiskey, women, and gold,_

_Sleeping out all night beneath the Texas stars_

_Dream in my Eye and a Prayer in my heart!_

_Oh, I should've been a Cowboy..."_

"What are you singing?" asked Pippin

I looked at him.

"You're joking, right?"

"Should I?"

"Ya! That is like the best song ever!"

"Well, whatever it is I like the sound of it."

So Pippin and I started to La La La it."

That's when the Fellowship started to sigh. At first it was like a slightly annoyed sigh. But as the sighs progressively grew more frequent and agitated, we quit.

So I started to think about what happens next. Them I remember the whole Sam/Frodo cave Troll, mithril coat thing. And that Frodo and Sam were like falling behind, I ran up to Aragorn.

"Ahem."

"AHEM."

No response. So I poked him.

"What?" he snapped

I jerked my thumb back toward Frodo and Sam.

Aragorn signaled for us to make another temporary camp so that those hurt may rest.

He took care of the hobbits, and discovered the mithril coat. All the while, I lied under a tall tree. Just well, soaking up what little sun there was. It was rather nice in this woods. Legolas walked up to me, conveying my thoughts.

"This is a beautiful forest, is it not?"

I murmured my agreement, I was becoming a bit sleepy.

"May I ask you something?"

I lazily opened one of my eyes.

"Sure."

"Is any more of us going to die?"

Whoa, not expecting that from elfboy.

"I can't tell you." I sayed, trying to maintain calm, while eyeing those knives.

Legolas caught my gaze and laughed,

"I will not harm you, I just wished to know, but I see you're not going to let me."

I nodded my head, and Legolas walked away.

I closed my eyes again.

Well, at least he wasn't obsessed with the ring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow!!! How do I, a Legolas worshipper, make him like dark?!?!?! How????? Trisha must be getting to me. Her and her Legolas hating ways.


	9. Clap 'Em in Irons

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer:  Don't own anything. It's the assumed "You".

This is a combo of like movie/book/imagination so if you don't recognize it you either a. Never read the book, b. never saw the movie, or c. I invented it.

Does anyone know what a 'starf' is?? Just so you know: omniscient- all knowing

* * *

Chapter 9

Clap them in Irons

We were once again walking. Though, the scenery had much improved. We were on the borders of Lothlorien when Gimli was talking.

" Keep close young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, and all who enter never return to the outside world. But don't worry, for I can sense of an elf miles awa..."

But Gimli was cut off by Haldir's sudden appearance.

"This dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him the dark."

I rolled my eyes.

Legolas and Haldir had a quick elvish discussion, but I being omniscient in a sense, knew what was going to happen. I braced my self for the argument.

"We shall welcome you to our Wood's, but the dwarf's eyes must be blindfolded."

"I refuse to be blinded like a beggar!"

I sat down and inspected my nails. This was going to take a while.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay," said Aragorn

"This is what is going to happen, we ALL our going to be blindfolded, including Legolas, and we shall be lead by the elves, except for the new comer, who will be guarded by two elves.

"Hey!" I said jumping up. "That's not fair."

"Exactly, what I say lass." Said Gimli

"Why do I have to be guarded?"

"Because we are not sure who you are, or of your intentions." Said Aragorn

"That's not a very good reason." I said

"Nevertheless, you must be either guarded or stay out here and survive by yourself..."

I held out my wrists.

"Clap 'em in irons right?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lothlorien was beautiful, that is once you get there, get untied, and unblinded, that is. Lot's of flowers, and pretty trees. And the elves!! They're everywhere, but sadly, none of them look like Orlando Bloom, another lie put forth by the T.V.

I don't know how many days went by in Lothlorien, but they seemed to fall like leaves in autumn, too many to count, but yet they are numbered. It seemed that we had to go as soon as we arrived. The day Aragorn said we would be leaving soon, I realized like an utter slap in the face what was next on the list. Amon Hen. I begged Aragorn. Two, three more days? It could make a difference. But sadly, no Aragorn would not listen to reason.

I noticed then, Boromir had grown even more steadily withdrawn, the Ring was taking over.

On our last day in Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel gave out her gifts, a bow for little Legolas, daggers for little Merry and Pippin, an elfstone for little Aragorn, a vial of the light of Earendil, their most beloved star for poor Frodo, and a little box for Sam. And lastly, so I thought, the gift of three hairs for Gimli. Then she turned to me.

"For you," she said "I have only advice. What will happen can happen, the smallest thing can change the course of the future, but don't let it be for worse."

And with that we were bad farewell, given small boats and some lembas, we set off, as we left the shore we saw The Lady Galadriel wave, with what looked like a frosty star shining through her fingers.

* * *

Wow, what a wonderful chapter.

The "Clap 'em in Irons" bit is from PotC


	10. I Do the Unthinkable

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Okay, something that needs to be explained:

To Pull a Cora, comes from when my friend, Cora, was hunting and she got a 14 point buck, and she jumped up in her tree stand, but missed the bottom, fell out of the tree and broke her arm.

And now, when one of my friends does something stupid, like when I ran into a closed glass door, we call it pulling a Cora.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fellowship, no matter what anyone says. Right?

* * *

Chapter 10

I Do The Unthinkable

I was in the same boat as Legolas and Gimli. No one noticed, that I was watching Boromir. I was trying to figure out a way to distract Boromir enough to get him to quit mumbling like he was, he sounded possessed, just muttering, and he was scaring Merry and Pippin.

I looked over the edge of the boat. The clear water of the Anduin shone in the sunlight.

"Do not lean over to far, you may end up in the water." Said Legolas with a side look toward me.

End up in the water.... Hmmm

I thought for a second, but that was all.

I stood and dived into the water.

First I realized swimming in the Anduin was no picnic. It was cold, and wet, and very well fast. But I knew how to swim.

I heard a splash, just as I surfaced. Aragorn's head came out of the water in front of mine.

I wondered if maybe I should act like I was drowning and just let him have a hero moment. Nah.

"You can swim?"   
"I can swim."

A gave a side glance to Boromir, who was on my left.

He'd quit muttering, and was staring at me, along with everyone else.

Aragorn looked at me again, then turned to Legolas.

"Let us get the boats ashore, so we can dry off."

I swam over to the bank, where the boats had paddled up to.

I stood up, and shook my hair. I tried to squeeze the water out of it. But my hair that goes way past my shoulders, wasn't getting dry any time soon.

"Guys, this may take a while."

"We don't have a while."

"I don't have any more clothes."

"You jumped out of the boat."

"..."

"One day, tomorrow morning we are back in the boats, dry or not."

I sighed, one day, that could make a difference.

Maybe.

* * *

Yup, I sacrificed my dignity to try to save Boromir, I pulled a Cora on purpose.

I am ashamed for life.


	11. An Act of Cowardice

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

I don't wanna write this Chapter. I don't wanna write this Chapter. I don't wanna write this Chapter...

Summery: I (sniffle) don't own. Anything, Esp-, scuz me, esp­-, especially, Boromir! (bursts out crying.)

* * *

Chapter 11

An Act of Cowardice

I was sitting in the boat again. I was still a bit wet, but not thoroughly soaked as I was before. I was doing to things. Hoping that the Uruk-Hai wouldn't show up, and I was beating myself up for doing that. For changing everything. Stupid me.

"Are you going to catch a cold, lass?"

"What? Oh, no."

Gimli shook me out of my thoughts.

My gaze traveled over to Boromir, who was muttering again. But I wasn't the only one looking at him. I caught Aragorn's eye looking at Boromir. Maybe when we reach Amon Hen, granting that the Uruk-Hai didn't show up, I could give Boromir a good talking to.

About a day later, we reached Amon Hen, and set up a camp. I was waiting to make my move. I saw Frodo go alone to talk. Then Boromir leave soon after to gather firewood.

Yeah, right, firewood.

So, about five minutes after he left, I got up hoping not to be noticed, but just as I was heading for the woods...

"Where are you going?" asked the suspicious voice Sam

"I, uhhh, you see, I was going to go..."

"You were going to get the ring, weren't you?"

Sam was raising his voice by this point.

"Me? No!"

"I've seen you, looking at Mr. Frodo. I know what you're up to."

Okay, so I had been looking at Frodo, but only because he had those amazing blue eyes.

"That's not why I was looking at him!"

"It's taking over you!"

By this point, everyone was staring at me.

"IT IS NOT!"

"Then where were you going then, if not after Frodo?"

Aragorn walked up to me.

"Well..."

"Look at me."

Grrr. Stupid Adults, they know that you can see I'm lying if you look in my eyes.

"I was going after Frodo, only because Boromir was after him, and I didn't want Frodo to get hurt."

It all tumbled out at once.

"We must start a search party for them."

While Aragorn began to tell everyone where to go, I ran into the woods, praying that I would not get lost.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Frodo?! Frodo?! What have I done?"

No. I was too late.

"Boromir?" I said

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

"I know."   
"But..."

"C'mon we have to get out of here."

I knew all of a sudden, as if I had jumped into the Anduin again. The Uruk-hai were coming. Rather I changed things or not. I still could get Boromir out of here.

"We must find Frodo."

"Yes, yes, we'll do that, just c'mon Boromir, we have to leave!"

All of a sudden, we heard two high-pitched screams.

"The Halflings." Said Boromir under his breath.

"Hurry, they're in danger." He grabbed my wrist and we ran as fast as we could.

"Draw your knife. The one I gave you."

I did so.

"We'll need to fight."

We ran over the hill, where the Uruk-hai were heading toward Merry and Pippin.

We raced ahead of them, weapons drawn.

Merry and Pippin too, drew their weapons.

Boromir slew every single one that came in front of him.

I just stood there.

One all of a sudden came toward me.

I didn't know what I was doing, I couldn't control my hand as it drove the knife into the Uruk-hai's stomach. The thing retched then fell.

Boromir laughed "You've got it!" just then he parried an Uruk-hai's sword.

Another, and another.

Boromir raised his horn and blew.

Such a sound came out of it.

We kept fighting, but only more Uruk-hai came.

Just then, I saw Lurtz. The biggest ugliest brute of the lot of them. He had an evil snear on his face, reaviling a row of sharp pointed yellow teeth.

He put an arrow in his bow.

Boromir turned to me, Merry, and Pippin.

"Run."

All of a sudden a _Twang _filled the air. The arrow sunk into Boromir's chest.

Time froze.

I wanted to run to him, and kill all the other Uruk-hai. And I never even really like Boromir.

"Run." He said to me again. "Run!"

I ran over to the nearest tree, and climbed it.

I watched, in what seemed to be slow motion.

As another arrow, and then another, and then another, pierced Boromir. I didn't realize I had screamed until, I saw the Uruk-hai turn to where I was hiding, and notice Merry and Pippin. They swooped down, and carried them off, as I watched Boromir fall to his knees.

Lurtz walked up to him. I screamed again. This time, he shot an arrow in my direction. It left a deep cut in my arm, but I didn't notice. Lurtz slammed his giant axe into Boromir's horn, and cleaved it in two.

"Where's Aragorn? Where?" was the only thought running through my mind.

Then over the hill, came Aragorn. He hewed off Lurtz's head, and ran to Boromir. I couldn't move. I was numbly stuck in the tree. Why did I run? Was I really that much of a coward?

I watched Boromir's last moments, heard them, right beneath the tree.

I saw Legolas and Gimli appear. A few tears slid down my cheek, and fell to the ground.

Legolas and Gimli noticed them fall.

"Rain?" asked Gimli.

"No," said Legolas "Something is in that tree!"

He made to let loose a arrow. And I jumped from the tree to the ground, hand on my arm, covering the cut.

They looked at me. And I looked back, but then looked away.

"I could have stopped this." I said "I tried, but I couldn't"

More tears slid down my cheeks, I wiped them away. That was most likely the most I had cried in years.

"We need to get moving." Said Aragorn.

"We'll put him and his things in a boat, we do not have time for a proper burial, also I fear that some unfathomable creature will dig up his grave."

So they put Boromir in the boat along with his cloven horn, and his weapons.

We put him the river, and watched his boat sail down it.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, raised their hands in farewell, so I unconsciously did the same. Blood streamed down my arm.

I stared at it numbly, when did that happen? Why didn't it hurt till now.

I quickly put my hand back over it, as white hot pain spread through my arm.

But they had noticed it, along with the other cuts, I had received while fighting.

"I am sorry," said Aragorn "I forgot, yet again, that during battle one can get hurt.

We went back to the beach, and noticed that Sam and Frodo's packs were gone, as well as a boat. We knew that Frodo and Sam had left.

Aragorn wrapped my arm, and then told us to pack only what was needed.

We were off to find Merry and Pippin.

* * *

I'm not crying right now, but I feel like it. Now, see I don't really like Boromir, but I feel for him, I mean he Died. Died. And I just have this sort of fascination about that. The fact that he died, right after betraying them. But yet, higher people had wanted the Ring, so why look down on him? Why not Galadriel? Yea, I thought so. 


	12. Rohan, Here We Come!

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Ok. I promise to be a bit more light hearted, since well you know. Oh yes, and Thank you all reviewers!!! Read my other stories, they're Grrrrrreat! Oh by the way, the whole my marrying Faramir, is from my story, I Married Who?, yes, go read it.

Disclaimer: I don't know if I can own of this. IF I could, then yes, If I can't ah, well what can you do?

Chapter 12

Rohan Here We Come

We had been running, which in a sense was quite a bit worse than walking. But I just kept looking at a mirage ahead of me. Faramir.

Okay, so I knew that I couldn't have Faramir fall in love with me, I'm not stupid. But well, one can always dream. In fact I did dream about it once, and I screwed up all of Middle Earth, so I won't try that again.

As we ran through what I assumed to be Rohan, I watched for a horde of horses.

Soon, I heard Legolas call out, he saw something.

All of a sudden, it looked like we were besieged by like a herd a horses.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the North?" called Aragorn.

All of a sudden, a rush of horses turned to us, spears aimed at us.

Gulp.

"What does a ranger, a dwarf, and an elf, need to know about the Riddermark?"

Eomer.

"Hey, I'm here too!" I stated.

He looked down on me. Then looked back to Aragorn.

Why do these guys insist on ignoring girls? Humph. Well, less chance for me to be killed, right?

Eomer turned to Legolas and Gimli.

"Why do you not speak?"

Me, I was all to willing to give him a bit of my mind.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine, horse-master, and much more besides."

"As for that, the stranger should speak his name first, but I am Eomer son of Eomund, of Rohan. As for your mouth, I would cut off your head, beard and all, if only it stood a little more above the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell." Said Legolas, bow and arrow aimed at Eomer.

"Peace," said Aragorn. "We are looking for our friends. They are Halflings of the Shire. Only children to your eyes, they were captured by Uruk-hai, or Orcs. Have you seen them?"

"Children? Halflings? No, we have seen none. As for Orcs, we killed scores of them over that way," he pointed to a billowing column of smoke.

"We burned their corpses, if you wish, check over there."

Aragorn nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"And here, to aid you, are horses, let us hope you have better fate than their former masters."

And with that, Eomer handed Aragorn the reins of three horses. So, I guess I wasn't forgotten, unless one was for Gimli. Then they rode off.

Aragorn and Legolas mounted two of the horses, leaving one horse, and Gimli and I on the ground.

"Hey there," I said to the chestnut horse. "How are you? What's your name fella?" I assumed it was a boy. I scratched its forehead, then went to the side and mounted it.

"And do you intend to leave me behind?" asked Gimli

"Nay, you may ride behind Legolas on his horse."

Legolas helped Gimli up onto the horse.

"Ya!" and with that Aragorn turned his horse. "We ride for Rohan, to the  
Golden Hall."

Legolas and I followed Aragorn on our horses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, nice chapter, I think. Some lines partially taken from the book. And I did ride horses, I rode two, an Arabian named Ghost, and an Quarter horse named Kenney, both of them unbelievably stubborn. God Rest Ghost. He died about a year ago.


	13. Fear Factor Material

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I kind of make fun of Aragorn a bit in this chapter. I do own the name, Aracaran which means Noble Red in Quenya.

* * *

Chapter 14

Fear Factor Material

We rode up to the piles of carcasses. Ew, and gross, are two words that came to mind. Of course, Aragorn expected us to actually touch the things, and dig through them. Uh, no. I'm not very squeamish, but piles of blood, guts, and gore, and Uruk-hai, I think would gross anyone out. Plus, I knew that Merry and Pippin were safe with Treebeard.

I stood away from them as they dug.

"Why don't you help?" asked Aragorn

"I want to make sure that, that, that, that the horses are okay." I responded

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me.

My eyes scanned the field, where? Where? Ah, there it was.

"Hey, look a shiny a green leaf!" I said, and pointed to the shiny green leaf.

Aragorn ran over to it.

He began to put 2 and 2 together.

"The leaves of Lorien do not idly fall." He said.

"Two hobbits laid here. They cut their bonds, or something did, and then they ran over here."

He ran over to what was the foot of a gargantuan forest.

"Fangorn! What madness made them run into this forest, of all forests!" cried Gimli.

I had followed them with the horses.

"Nice job with the ranger skills, Aragorn, now let's go."

I hopped on the back of my horse, which I had named, Aracaran, which in elvish is noble red.

The others mounted their horses.

"Giddyup Aracaran!" I said. And we rode into Fangorn Forest.

* * *

Ya, so really short, but wait for my next chapter, Close Encounters of a Shiny Kind! 


	14. Close Encounters of a Shiny Kind

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except, wait no, and never mind. I do own, no, not that either, maybe I, no? Oh, well I definitely own that, wait... Oh yes, Close Encounters of a Shiny Kind, was taken from a song from a play I did in 3rd grade.

Close Encounters of A Christmas Kind.

Close Encounters of a Christmas Kind, Odd space creatures seem to come to mind, it's a story strange but true, and now we brought it here for you! Santa never thought he'd see the day, when space creatures would take him away...

* * *

Chapter 14 

Close Encounters of a Shiny Kind

We had made a camp in the middle of a very freaky forest. Now, I knew that Fangorn wasn't haunted, but it's like going to into a haunted house, you know that the monsters are just actors, but they still scare you.

But anyway, I stayed rather close to Legolas in Fangorn. Why? Well, if number one he looks like Orlando Bloom isn't a good enough reason, he has arrows and knives, and is very good with them. I am pretty much safe with him around. Of course I still had my knife that Boromir gave me, but I couldn't look at it.

I had nighttime watch that night. I was sort of falling a sleep a little. Just dozing, still awake. When I saw an old dude walk right to the edge of camp.

"Who goes there?" I asked loudly, even though, I knew.

I awoke the others, Gimli sprung up, as did Legolas and Aragorn.

"Come sit by the fire if you are cold." Said Aragorn.

But the old man was gone.

Legolas turned around.

"The horses!"

I swore underneath my breath.

"What?"

"Uhhh, I was cussing out the old man?"

"Do you know what I think?" said Gimli "That was Saruman, sure enough. Who else would steal our horses?"

"We still have our feet. We started with them, and we can still use them." Said Aragorn

"Yes, but we can't eat our feet."

I gave in to a little laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Gimli turned to me.

"Oh, nothing. Just that right before I, err, landed here, I had a conversation with my friend about licking ones feet. Just never mind."

"Yes, well, you may go to sleep, I will take over your watch, I need to think rather than sleep."

I gladly gave over my watch to Aragorn. But I couldn't fall asleep.

This night seemed to take longer than ever. Nothing seemed to happen, except for a few whinnies of the horses in the distance, and then everything stood still.

I guess I fell asleep at some point, because I was being awakened by someone.

"Leave me alone, my alarm goes off in 5 more minutes, just wait."

"No, I do not believe the dawn will not wait another 5 minutes, even to someone as demanding as you."

I opened my eyes, it was Legolas.

"We're leaving?"

"Yes."

I groaned and got up.

We moved out, walking. I missed Aracaran. I think my feet missed him most of all.

I sort of zoned out because Aragorn asked me a question, and I didn't answer right away.

"Do you think the horses were scared away?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah maybe."

"Legolas?"

"No, their whinnies weren't of frightened beasts."

"I wish I could see a boot print, or something!" said Gimli angrily kicking the springy grass that covered the bottom of Fangorn Forest.

"I know it was that scoundrel Saruman, but still." He continued to muse on like this.

I was looking around me.

"This isn't a Tropical Forest, I mean it certainly is hot enough, but no tropical rainforest has grass." Legolas looked at me. "That is because of course, the upper layer of the forest is so dense that no sunlight can filter through, like it is here. I don't see how this grass can grow!" I said. I had done a project on Tropical Rainforests and their different layers, and how they can be distinguished.

"But, see it doesn't rain here either! This is the most confused forest I have ever been in." I said with finality.

Legolas laughed.

"Are you sure, that it's not the forest that's confused, it's you?"

"Well, it's impossible." I said "Grass, any plants for that matter, cannot grow, where there is no, water, or sunlight. It's a proven fact."

"Well, I know how it can." Said Legolas

"Really?"

With a smile, Legolas said "It's magic. The forest is alive."

And with that, Legolas would not say another word on the subject, of course figuring that he's about 3,000 years older than me, well maybe he knows something.

Soon, we stopped abruptly.

"We have walked into a net!" said Legolas "There in the trees!"

There, a dark figure, cloaked in a drab gray cloak and a wide brimmed hat, pulled over his eyes.

Do I need to give you any more hints?!?!

"It's Saruman, I tell you! Legolas, shoot him!"

Apparently so.

But by some act of will, I knocked the arrow out of his bow.

"Wait!" I hissed at him.

"You're on his side!"

I rolled my eyes; this was getting to be too much like the Salem Witch Trials.

"Just wait, all right?"

They nodded their heads, remember, I am omniscient.

The old man walked with surprising quickness to us.

He was standing right in front of us.

"Well friends, I wish to talk with you."

"Shoot him now Legolas!"

"I said, I wish to talk with you, put down your bow Master Elf."

"I told you so."

Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

The bow fell to the ground.

"Same to you Master Dwarf."

Gimli's hand, for the first time in ages, I think fell off his axe-hilt.

"What is your name?" asked Aragorn.

"You have not guessed it yet? Well, I think you know it; yes you have heard it before.

I let out a cough that suspiciously sounded like 'Boromir'

"Boromir?!"

Oops. I mean cough GANDALF cough.

But of course, these guys apparently weren't listening.

"I'll dent your hat, Saruman!"

The old man jumped onto a nearby rock, and threw off his drab robes.

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" cried Legolas

"Gandalf! You come to us in our hour of need!" said Aragorn

"Yes," he said rather thoughtfully "They did call me Gandalf. Sit now, and tell me what has happened since I left."

So we sat down, and told him, mostly them, what had happened. I noticed that Gandalf's robes were a very bright, very shiny, white. Whew. Did someone give him some bleach or what?

"Ah, poor Boromir, I knew he was in peril, Galadriel told me. I am glad he escaped."

"Escaped? What do you mean escaped? He died!" For being omniscient I sure wasn't showing it.

"Yes, I remember you. Different from everyone else. Had to be different. Had to stand out. What I mean child is that he would have had a worse fate it if he hadn't 'escaped' there."

"I'm glad my plan didn't work then."

"You had a plan?" said Aragorn

"Yes," I said "I knew that Boromir was going to die, and I didn't want him to, that's why I jumped in the river, I thought it would buy him some time. And when I was about to leave, I was going to stop Boromir from attacking Frodo. But I failed. Not that's a bad thing right?"

Gandalf just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Come," he said wrapping himself in his old drab cloak. "We are needed in Rohan."

"We are going to walk to Rohan?" asked Gimli

"Wait, I hear hoof beats." Said Legolas "Of more than just one horse."

"Yes, one horse couldn't bear us all, could it?" said Gandalf

All of a sudden I saw our horses, along with a pure white one. Its beauty would have rivaled that of my old horse, Ghost's beautiful coat.

Gandalf explained that it was Shadowfax, of course, I already knew, I was more excited to see my horse Aracaran.

"Aracaran! You silly little thing, why did you run off?" I said.

Gandalf then spoke "Shadowfax, if he will, will bear me, and Hasufel shall bear Aragorn, Arod shall bear both Legolas and Gimli, and what did you call this one? Its name used to be Befusel, but I noticed that it wouldn't come to me by that name. Aracaran, Noble Red, a very fitting name. You shall ride him."

So we mounted and once again rode off.

* * *

Wow, that's long! I'm so proud!!! 


	15. Not Real Love, and Exorcist Gandalf

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Trisha, who said she'd live in Rohan, because it was the land of horsies! And who also thinks that Eowyn is a total b####. Ya, that's Trisha! Oh, yes, I have no clue what Befusel means, I just made it up. I'm

L-A-Z-Y

* * *

Chapter 15

Not Really Love, And Exorcist Gandalf

Ah, Rohan. Land of Great Plains and horses. It's so nice to see the world from the back of a horse. That is unless you've been riding the horse for almost 4 days straight!

Ya, well now we were in Rohan. It was very pretty land, in fact it made me a bit homesick because it's a little like Michigan.

Well, we rode in with out so much as a 'Hiya'. Though I being omniscient knew why.

We were stopped at the gate.

"We need to have all of your weapons before you can go see the King Théoden." Drawled the guard, Hama.

Our horses had been taken to the stable, I actually followed the guards to the stable, until Aragorn got the hood of my hoodie, and I was forced to turn and follow them instead.

Without a fuss Legolas handed over his knife, bow and quiver.

"Be careful with these, they are from the Lady of the Wood, of Lorien."

The man, Hama, promised no other would touch them.

"It is not my will to give Anduril to any save myself."

"It is not your will; it is the will of Théoden."

Gandalf shook his head at Aragorn, and handed over his sword Glamdring.

Unwillingly Aragorn laid Anduril in its sheath up against the wall, and bade that no one touches it, otherwise painful death.

"Gandalf, you shall have to lay down your staff as well."

"Would you deny an old man of his walking stick?"

Hama shook his head. "Go on then."

Gimli laid his axe down too. It was me left.

"My lady, I see you have a sheath, lay it down."

"No," I said defiantly "It was a given to me from the Lord Boromir, to protect myself, and I do not intend to leave myself unguarded."

"You shall be protected inside the Golden Hall, milady."

"No."

Gandalf sighed.

Legolas walked over to me.

"That bow to is sacred to me and I did not want to put it down, as is your knife, but we must do things we do not want, we must follow our leaders."

I sighed and laid it down.

Then with a fearsome glance to Hama, I said "Do Not Touch it; otherwise I may have to hurt you."

And with that, we entered the Golden Hall.

There upon a golden throne sat the King Théoden, along with Eowyn and Wormtongue.

We entered. Théoden was old and ragged, as if he had seen too many years, too many beyond reckoning.

"What news do you bear, Gandalf Stormcrow? You always bring bad news." Théoden struggled to speak.

"Yes," hissed Grima Wormtongue "What ill news do you bring?"

Eowyn stood up and left the throne room.

Grima's eyes followed her.

I thought about following her, but the action was here.

I watched as Gandalf threw off his cloak.

"Hama!" screeched Wormtongue "The Fool! He was supposed to take his staff. He has betrayed us!"

There was a great flash of light, and all was still. Grima Wormtongue was sprawled on the floor.

Right when this happened, Eowyn came back in.

She rushed to Théoden, who was lying still on his throne, not a muscle moved.

Aragorn caught her.

"Let him be, He is safe."

Gandalf turned to her.

"Go, Eowyn, He is fine, I shall care for him now." Said Gandalf.

Then, a light, the sun I presumed, shone into the room, and glared Théoden from view.

Then when a cloud passed over, Théoden seem young again, well much younger than before that is.

They sent Hama after Eomer, who had been banished for threatening death to Grima. Truthfully, I would have too, that is threaten Grima, not banish Eomer.

But anyway, Grima had ran as soon as the light shone in the room, like a stray dog, back to it's master.

"Come, guests!" said Théoden, now much better mannered. "We shall have a feast!"

Eomer soon returned, and we feasted.

Well, I didn't, I'm a rather picky eater, so I got a chair, and WATER, no beer or anything, and sat back to watch the fun.

Eowyn noticed me sitting by myself and she came over.

"Not very often do I see another woman in this house that isn't a maid. Tell me, you rode with Lord Aragorn?"

"Yes, I did."

"I wish I could go on a noble quest and be a hero."

"You will." Oops, there goes my mouth, the one person they pick to be omniscient and it has to be me, the person who talks before she thinks.

"What did you say?"

Good she hadn't heard me.

"I was prophesying, you shall become a hero, and you'll fall in love, twice. The first time, it isn't real love, no matter how much you believe it, the second time ..."

I trailed off. It was so tempting. I mean she didn't _have _to marry Faramir, right?

"Yes?"

I sighed, darn values "The second time will be real love. And you can trust it."

She looked happy at this development.

"I must go talk to my brother," she said "Farewell."

And with that she left.

Well, I thought, I never told her that her second love was Faramir. And with that, I think I dosed off.

* * *

Fairly long chapter I think. And totaly boring. Sorry, I think I'm losing my touch! 


	16. While Im Supposed to be Working

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the character, because it is me, myself, and I. I just randomly picked out a name from the Silmarillion to use. That is not my real name.

Chapter 16

While I'm Supposed to Be Working...

I got a chance to talk with King Théoden for a while, while others were preparing to ride to Helm's Deep. I too, had been helping, but I had snuck away to see Aracaran. On the way back from the stables King Théoden caught me.

"Have you been in the stables?" he questioned, a glint in his eye.

"Uhhh"

"Because," he said "I do not believe that straw falls out of the sky into one's hair."

"Oh." I said and brushed a few stalks of straw out of my hair.

"I have heard that you have renamed one of my horses." He said

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know its name." I responded.

"What, did you name it, for what better name than Befusel, for now that my horsemen do not know its name, they can not tame it, it will not come."

I smiled at this. "Its name is Aracaran. It's Elvish, it means Noble Red."

"Noble Red," he repeated "A suiting name, I deem. Not Rohiric, of course, but it will do."

I nodded my head. "I'm glad you like, sir." I was rather anxious, because I wondered what Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, and Gimli would do if they found out I had been gone instead of helping.

"Go on," he with a laugh, "I can tell you left without permission."

I turned to go back to the Hall when he called out again.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you, you may ride Aracaran to Helm's Deep."

I could've hugged him.

"Thank you!" I called out. Then I ran back to the Hall.

"Wait!" someone was calling after me as I rushed through the Hall, looking for Aragorn, or someone that could attest to the fact that I was in the Hall working.

It was Eomer.

"I've been looking for you. You must have left."

"Yes, I'm back, I mean..."

Eomer laughed

"I know you left. By the way, Hama gave me this, didn't want to touch it actually. He claimed the girl that owned it said she'd hurt anyone who touched it."

He handed me my knife. Boromir's knife.

"I know that you said you'd hurt anyone who touched it, but I hoped you'd make an exception to the person who was giving it back to you."

I laughed.

"You are pardoned."

He smiled and gave a slight bow. "I am glad, I wouldn't of wanted to been hurt. But if you wouldn't mind helping, I believe my sister Eowyn was looking for you, along with the Lord Aragorn, Gimli the Dwarf, and Legolas the Elf."

I blushed.

"I didn't think they'd notice I left."

"Don't worry, I think they wanted to find out where you were, because of Gandalf. They told me about your little showdown with him."

"Lord Eomer!" someone called.

"Duty calls." He said, then left.

Now I need to find Eowyn.

"There you are!" Eowyn said brightly "I've been looking for you, I'm sorry I do not your name."

"Oh. I don't have a name."

"What? Everyone has a name."

"I don't."

"Well, I'll name you then. You can't go around without a name, can you?"

"What?"

"Yes, I think maybe Anna.."

"Thanks for the name, I think. Now, what do you need?"

"Legolas said you were good with horses, especially Befusel, now called Aracaran, so I thought you would like to help me prepare the horses."

"Yes, I'd love too!"

"Well, let's go."

So Eowyn and I headed out to the stables.

As soon as the horses were ready, we were to make for Helm's Deep.

Reviews are loved!!! Of course, I KNOW you wonderful people will review.


	17. Helm's Deep I

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own, contrary to former belief, any of the works by J.R.R Tolkien.

Happy Andrew?

PDA: Well...

It was rhetorical.

PDA: Oh.

* * *

Chapter 17

Helm's Deep I

We were on our way to Helm's Deep. I was riding Aracaran, and talking with Legolas.

"Anna," he said "I think it's a nice name."

I smiled.

"Much better than the one I was thinking of." Said Legolas with a smile

"What?"

"Well, you never told us your name, so when Eowyn asked, I told her that you didn't have a name."

"So she named me! Like a dog!"

"I know. But, in Elvish, Anna means gift."

"So I'm a gift?."

"I'd say yes, you may have helped Frodo and Sam get away by fighting with Boromir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Anna."

I sighed, then made Aracaran go faster. I liked going fast on a horse.

I was almost caught up with Aragorn and Eowyn when I heard shouts.

"Helm's Deep!" they cried.

"We are here!"

I rode up next to Aragorn; Eowyn had just departed from him.

"Hello Anna."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why did she have to name me?"

"Well, you did rename one of their horses."

"Hey, where's Gandalf?"

I knew he was supposed to leave, but I hadn't seen him depart.

"He said he would be here, when we needed him, and I trust that."

"Ya, same here."

"Is he not going to come?"

"What? No, I can't tell you."

He sighed. "I know, but it would make everything so much easier."

"I know it would, but that's like telling you the end of a story. Before you've finished it. It wouldn't be right."

"I know. Come, go find Legolas and Gimli. I didn't want to go to the wall. Théoden thinks he knows what's best, and I can't stop him. Legolas and Gimli will have to help us find more amour and weapons once inside the Deep. Go."

So I rode back, as fast as I could, of course, and told Legolas and Gimli.

Just a bit after that we were in Helm's Deep, and were preparing for battle.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I have to speed up Helm's Deep a little. Watch for Helm's Deep II coming soon!


	18. Helm's Deep II

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And I'm sorry to people who like Eowyn, I'm afraid that I've done her a very bad injustice, for I cannot write her as wonderfully as others.

* * *

Chapter 18

Helm's Deep II

Well, I had a slight problem. Some people thought I was a boy. You see, I found a piece of leather on the floor, and tied back the rat's nest that I call hair.

Immediately, someone threw some amour at me, I was like okay. Then some guy asked me if I had a weapon. Well ya, a knife. So I was walking around, hair tied back in amour, I walked right past Aragorn.

"Wait! Boy!" he called after me.

"Do I know you?" he asked me

"Duh, it's me, Anna."

"You're wearing amour."

"Just because some guy threw it at me, and yelled at me to put it on. That was after I tied my hair back."

"Yes well, your not a boy, and all though, I know you can fight, don't say anything, you have to stay down here. Now, go find Eowyn, she'll find you a brush. Braid your hair, so that people know you're a girl."

I sighed, but I had to obey.

This was not going to be a fun battle.

&&&&Later&&&&

I had found Eowyn and she gave me a brush, and braided my hair. Which I didn't like, especially since I hadn't worn braids since forever.

"I heard that you were all ready for battle."

"Yes, most unintentionally, mind you."

"If someone took me as a boy, I would fight."

"I have fought, I don't know if I could make through Helm's Deep though."

"You have fought?"

"Yes." I said this quietly, because I saw Boromir falling, and giving me the chance to hide, saving me, instead of himself.

"So that's how you got that cut?"

"Yes, But that was from an arrow, not from the combat. I was in a tree."

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that's how one of our companions died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's all right. But I think I'm going to go."

I walked into the big room. I heard the shouts from outside.

The Uruk-hai was here.

They were gearing up men, old men, and very young.

I saw Legolas.

"Legolas!" I called

He turned around.

"You shouldn't be here." He said

"What's going on?"

"The Uruk-hai are here. There are to many of them, and to few of us. They are amouring children and elderly. These people will die." He looked down at me, thought I am tall, he's still taller.

"You must go. Go back with the women and children, Take them back deeper into the caves. I know they go back deeper, because Aragorn told me."

A sudden thought just occurred to me. What if, we don't win? I mean, most things have gone smoothly so far, but so many lives were at stake.

"How long can you hold off the Uruk-hai?" I asked Legolas

"Not much longer I'm afraid, they'll tear this place apart."

I swore.

"Gandalf's coming, but we need to hold them, as long as possible. Legolas, tell Aragorn that, and Gimli. Not just Gandalf is coming, more people, but you must-"

I was cut off, because of the yells and jeers from outside.

"Go," I said. "Pass that along. Get all that you need, but do not fire until, until, until you can see the whites of their eyes." I wish my History teacher would have seen that, and she thought I didn't pay attention.

Legolas nodded his head, he turned to go and then he turned back.

"Promise me you won't go into battle."

"I can't."

"Promise me for Boromir. He wouldn't have let you fight."

"I wouldn't promise him. I can't promise anything, no one can."

And with that I left.

I ran to find some amour, I would pull an Eowyn. There was only one piece of amour left, a battered old thing. I also grabbed a cloak someone had left.

I put it on. Undid my braid, and tied it in a back ponytail.

I unsheathed Boromir's knife. Then I got in line behind the soldiers, I don't know why; it was unexplainable, I felt that I had to fight.

I was feeling guilty, because I passed Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I pulled the hood of the cloak low over my eyes. But I had a feeling they could see right through it.

Aragorn said to me as I walked past "Pull your cloak back, otherwise, you won't see. "

I pulled it back a bit, but not enough so that they could see me.

Then I was outside.

We were met with black arrows. That pierced the ground.

The cries of the Uruk-hai pierced the night.

Aragorn and Eomer were at the head of the charge, I heard them call

"Guthwine! Guthwine for the Mark!"

"Anduril! Anduril for the Dunedain!"

I held up Boromir's knife, and along with the cries of the Rohirrim, I cried

"For Boromir. For Merry! For Pippin!"

Then we charged.

All the swords shone in the moonlight as we fought. I just kept swinging the knife. It was nothing like having a sword, but it served its purpose.

I didn't notice the men were retreating until, I was left all alone. I turned around, and a Uruk-hai came after me, thankfully Aragorn was right there.

"Go back to the caves! Retreat!"

I ran back to the caves.

My hood had been thrown back, and my tie had fallen out, so my disguise as blown, but my face was rather dirty, and bloody, so I don't think anyone would notice.

I saw Aragorn running to a stairway and I followed.

Legolas was there. His bow drawn and ready.

Uruk-hai swarmed into the stairway, Legolas with his last arrow shot one in the throat, and we doomed till a boulder fell, and forced the Uruk-hai back out.

"I need more arrows." Said Legolas "And light to shoot them. Where is Gimli, by the way?"

"I do not know," said Aragorn

I thought back to the book.

"He is in the Caves."

They looked at me.

"Anna!"

"Anna, you could've been killed!"

"That's the best part about it!" I said , trying to be cheerful "I could've, but I wasn't."

"What are we going to do? You can't get back into the Caves now, you'll have to fight."

"I have been fighting!"

"Come," said Aragorn "It is almost dawn. Gandalf may be here soon."

I followed them to the top of the Helm.

At the top, we could see that Dawn was approaching.

The Uruk-hai taunted and jeered.

The Sun rose, and with it came a Rider clad in white, on a white horse, with a thousand men.

The men and Gandalf rode into the thick of the Uruk-hai. Killing all in their path.

We had done it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, I had a bad time trying to take it from the book, to here. Not my best, definetly not my best. Horrible in fact. I'm not a big battle scene person.


	19. On the Road

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer:

Chapter 19

On the Road

That morning, King Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and Erkenbrand of the Westfold and all the Riders of the Rohirrim, and I were gathered. Then from the dike, we heard shouts. And out of the Dike came Eomer, Gamling, and Gimli. Gimli had a bandage around his head, and looked no worse than the rest of us.

That day, Gandalf said we were to ride to Isenguard that evening. We would have left the morning, but insisted that I get some sleep first, that and everyone else was a bit tired too I guess.

That day also, we buried many men of the Mark, Riders of Rohan. We made two mounds, and buried them. One mound stood alone, it was the grave of the guardsman, Hama, the one whom I had been so impertinent to.

I stood by his grave, and Legolas noticed that.

"He was just doing his job." I said

" I shouldn't have been so mean."

"You, were just being yourself, and you had good reason to. Do not feel bad."

Soon after, we left to Isenguard. The trees in the forest, were menacing, it felt as if they were alive, which I knew they were. And that troubled me a bit. Something could still go wrong.

As we walked, Gimli sang the praises of the Caves.

Legolas and Gimli were talking about them, I thought about interrupting, but I didn't. I was perfectly content, once again on the back of my horse Aracaran.

As soon as we left the forest. I remembered something-

"Eyes! There are eyes in the Forest!" Legolas turned his horse around,

Gimli, all the way yelling, to stay this madness.

Gandalf stopped Legolas, and we got our first glimpse of Ents, the Shepherds of Trees.

That night, as we drew closer to Isenguard, Legolas, Gimli, and I were sitting around talking of the battle, when a strange mist rolled in. It was blacker than night. I suddenly felt a feeling of dread, as I had never felt before.

"Draw no Weapons!" cried Gandalf "Do not move!"

I couldn't help it, I wanted to get away from this thing.

I went to stand, but Legolas grabbed my arm.

"Stay, you must not move, do not move."

We all stood as still as stone, as the mist rolled over us. It was filled with voices, and whispers, of evil things.

It seemed an eternity before the mist rolled over and left us, when it did, I fell asleep, it had taken all the energy in me not to move.

The next day we rode to Isenguard. We saw houses and buildings that could hold thousands.

"Look at this destruction." said Legolas "How many trees were cut, to make this place."

And it was true, they had clear-cut everything. Naught but weeds grew there. As we neared the gates, I saw a sight that made me smile, there were Merry and Pippin.


	20. Put A Smile On!

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own the McDonald slogan "Put a smile on!" And I describe the Palantir as I see it in my mind's eye.

Chapter 20

Put a Smile On

- - - - - -

Merry and Pippin. Those two were the cause of running through Fangorn, through Rohan, meeting, to my chagrin, Gandalf the Sexist Exorcist the cause of so much grief and worry. I wanted to hug them. I had been wondering if because I couldn't screw anything up so far, I wondered if something horrible may happen to them.

Thank Goodness it didn't. I never would have forgiven Arag- I mean myself. Yes, myself.

"Welcome, my Lords, King, and Lady to Isenguard!" and with a swing of Merry's hand he bowed.

I had to laugh at the look on Gimli's face. It was priceless.

"You little scoundrels! A merry hunt you've led us on! Through fen and forest, and a battle, and we find you feasting and, and Smoking! How did you come across weed you little scallywags? I am so torn between anger and happiness; it's a surprise I don't burst!"

Legolas too laughed "I am glad they are well also, Gimli. But I would rather like to know how they came past some wine."

Aragorn, didn't dignify us with any response so I took my turn.

"I'm with Gimli, do you know what we've been through! And amazingly, I still just want to give you a hug."

At this everyone laughed.

"Let us find Treebeard, I wish to speak to him and Saruman." Said Gandalf

So off we were on our horses. Pippin rode behind Aragorn, and Merry behind Gandalf.

As we entered the ruins of Isenguard, we saw barrels, and crates, and all sorts floating about in the water.

I guided Aracaran through, very carefully.

Then we reached the tower of Orthanc. Treebeard and other Ents were slowly, and I mean slowly, clearing away the rubble and wreckage.

"Hail Fangorn!" said Gandalf as we rode up to them.

"Hello Gandalf." Said Treebeard

"I wish to speak to Saruman."

"The Wizard Saruman has decided to lock himself and his mongrel Wormtongue..."

My mind trailed off.

I was bored, as I do get. I wanted to get off the horse and explore Isenguard. But of course, that was out of the question.

Then I sighted something glimmering in the water. It looked jet black, yet it had milky white swirls in it, that swirled around and around, almost as if it held galaxy upon galaxy in there.

Pippin caught my glance, and followed it to the Palantir.

He hopped off the back of Aragorn.

"Pippin!" called Aragorn but he was paid no attention to.

Pippin picked it up.

Gandalf saw this.

"Hand it over, Peregrin Took. This is of no use to you. Never touch it again."

"Oh, give it up Gandalf." I said "We all know what it is. Just tell him that it's evil and be done with it."

I got a reproachful look from Gandalf, which I almost returned by sticking out my tongue.

"Why do you defy him?" a voice said to me.

I turned, it was Legolas.

"I don't know. I don't like him?"

"He is our leader."

"And, don't forget, he didn't want to give me a weapon. I would've been dead if Boromir wouldn't of give me one. And I'm not to sure he likes me that much."

Legolas just sighed at me.

"You should trust him."

"I trust no one."

I guess a looked a bit glum, because Merry looked at me and said :

"Put a smile on!"

I started to laugh. Hard. I couldn't quit.

They all looked at me, then Merry.

"What did you say to Anna?"

"Oh she has a name now? I just said 'put a smile on'."

"you wouldn't understand." I said.

"What is this nonsense?" said Gandalf "We must ride."

And so we did. Again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cheez-n-rice! I have writers block. I don't know how, considering its fan-fiction and I'm following a book! Go figure.


	21. A Burned Hand

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I &$#n own &$#n Lord of the Rings ;)

Chapter 21

A Burned Hand

* * *

Once again, a camp. I was becoming a bit more pessimistic every time we made camp. I sighed and unrolled a blanket, and fairly collapsed on it. It's funny how much you don't miss sleep, until it's offered to you.

I was awoken that night by whispers.

"Merry, I want to see it again."

"Pippin, go to sleep, you'll get answers in the morning."

"All right."

Then it was silent, excepting the snores of a few men.

Then I heard some one get up. I knew it was Pippin. I pulled the blanket over my head. Why couldn't this wait till morning?

I heard rustles has he wriggled around. I thought about saving him. But yet again, I was tired. And as Gandalf would say: 'A burned hand is the best way to learn a lesson.'

Then I heard a piercing cry that made me sit straight up. Poor ignorant Pippin.

Everyone rushed over to where Pippin lies.

I looked at the two who were supposed to be guards.

"Nice job, you two." I said

Gandalf woke Pippin up.

Pippin confessed to looking inside the Palantir.

He let Pippin and Merry be, and went over to Aragorn. I of course, followed.

"How is Pippin?" asked Aragorn

"Pippin is a fool, but and honest fool he remains. He is well, hobbits have an amazing ability of recovery. But, Aragorn will you take the Orthanc stone?" I, who was standing behind Gandalf, nodded my head vigorously. What was Aragorn going to do when I was gone?

"All right." He said "But I can't use it right?"

Gandalf nodded his head. "Do not use it."

Just then, a shadow passed over us, blocking out the light of the moon.

"Nazgul! Swift do not wait for the slow! Ride, ride now!" cried Gandalf

But, I being omniscient (I like that word, can't you tell?), was prepared.

I grabbed my stuff and swung onto Aracaran, just as Aragorn handed Pippin to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, show us the meaning of haste." Said Gandalf

And just like that, we were off. It took everyone a whiled to realize I had followed Gandalf, and took Gandalf even longer to realize I was following him.

"Why are you following me?" Gandalf yelled

"Duh. I want to meet Faramir!" I yelled back

Plus, I thought I should do the right thing, and go with Gandalf to Gondor to meet Faramir. And of course to warn Gondor, most importantly, yes warn Gondor, and meet a few people. Plus I wanted to point and laugh at Denethor. Tee-hee

- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - --

Sorry, short. Very short.

The next one short, but because it's sorta like a prequel . But' it's not. It's like happening, but it already has. Just read it.


	22. I Don't Know

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FARAMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (HA!, HE IS IN MY BASEMENT THOUGH!!! MWAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!)

Chapter 21 ½

* * *

While I'm having loads of fun with Gandalf, Frodo and Sam have some one on two time with Faramir...

* * *

"_So!" he said "You bid me to mind my own affairs, and get me back home, and let you be. Boromir will tell all when he comes. When he comes say you! Were you a friend of Boromir?"_

_Vividly before Frodo's mind came the memory of Boromir's assault on him, and for a moment he hesitated. Faramir's eyes watching him grew harder_

"_Boromir was a valiant member of our company... Yes, I was a friend, for my part. Why do you wish to know so much of Boromir?"_

_Faramir smiled grimly. "So is would grieve you to learn that my brother, Boromir, is dead?"_

"_Dead?" Frodo faltered "You knew it? And you were trying to lure me in with falsehood?"_

"_No, I wouldn't, and wasn't." said Faramir _

"_How did he die, and how do you know of it? Since you say none of the Company has reached the city when you left."_

"_As being Boromir's friend and companion I was hoping you could tell me."_

"_He was alive and strong when we parted! And he lives still for all I know. Though there are many perils in this world."_

"_Many indeed."_

"_Now see here!" said Sam "Mr. Frodo I think this has gone on long enough..."_

"_Do not speak before your master, whose wit is greater than yours." But he said it with out anger._

"_There is only but a few more questions I wish to ask."_

"_Then please ask them." Said Frodo, who was growing weary of the questioning and was still trying to solve the fact that Boromir was dead._

"_Who all set out with you from Rivendell?"_

"_There 10 of us. Myself, Sam, and two of my kinsmen, an elf from the Mirkwood realm, a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain, Boromir of Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, and Mithrandir."_

"_A rather unusual company, but still I only count nine." Said Faramir_

"_There was one more... But I don' t know..."_

"_Speak, who was the tenth member?"_

"_It was a girl, where she came from, or why she came, was a mystery. She may know how Boromir died, she seemed rather close to him. He gave her a knife to use."_

" _That answers another mystery of mine. For I found him in a gray boat, with many a piercing from an Orc arrow on him, his sword broken, and his horn cleaved in two, and knife missing. I watched the boat float down the river, dreamlike, and yet it was no dream, for there was no waking."_

"_I am sorry, but I do know that the girl, whose name I do not know, wished to go to Gondor and see you."_

"_See me?"_

"_Yes. She thought you were...were..."_

"_Hot, sir." Answered Sam_

"_Hot?" asked Faramir with a questioning look_

"_Well, she told Boromir that 'hot' meant handsome."_

_Faramir laughed at this._

"_That was most likely the first time in Boromir's life that a girl told him that she liked my over him. Come now, we must eat. And I must then leave, and find this girl."_

_Faramir looked out the window, facing east._

* * *

"Gandalf, are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Will Faramir be there?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Will Denethor be there?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"He is the Steward right?"

"ARE YOU CAPABLE OF BEING QUIET FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS?"

I smiled contently. I loved taunting Gandalf.

Our horses had slowed down a bit, and we were riding side by side now.

Just when Pippin was waking up I recited :

_Tall ships and tall kings_

_Three times three,_

_What brought they from the foundered land,_

_Over the flowing sea?_

_Seven stars and seven stones,_

_And one white tree._

"How did you know that?" asked Gandalf

I gave him my very best smirk

" I know a lot of things." Then I noticed the Minas Tirith, and I made Aracaran go as fast as he would go.

"Bet I'll reach Minas Tirith first!" I shouted over my shoulder

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is where I end tonite.


	23. Makeovers and Denethor

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: YEA! Officially into Return of the King! Finally. And I am also writing a sequel to "I Married Who?" Yup I'm a busy lil bee.

Chapter 23

Denethor and a Makeover

Turns out, that Gondor people won't let anyone in. First, I couldn't go in without Gandalf. Then Denethor wouldn't let me in until I looked and I quote "like a lady".

So I was thrown to lions, err I mean maids. I had a nice hot bath, much better than the Anduin, I must say. My hair was (shudder) braided yet again. Though I undid it immediately as they weren't looking. Then they hit my biggest peeve. They wanted me to wear a dress. A dress! My mother hasn't gotten me to wear a dress in about 9 years.

Then I was blackmailed by Gandalf of all people.

He told me I couldn't see Faramir unless I wore a dress.

Grrr.

Then, I was finally allowed in; I was scowling, but present.

I had missed all the good stuff. Except now, Denethor wanted to interrogate me now.

As if. I would so make a mockery of him.

"What happened to my son?"

"Which one, you have two."

"My eldest, Boromir."

"Jeez, he's not like you at all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, what does it?"

"Just tell me what happened."

"And what if I become grief-stricken and cannot continue?"

"We will deal with that when we come to it."

"All right." I gave in, I mean he had lost son.

When I got to the part about Boromir and me fighting, Denethor interrupted.

"A woman, fight? No, your memory is confused, Boromir was protecting you."

Okay, so when Eowyn fights, every one believes her, but when I fight, nooooooooo. No one believes me. Figures.

I rolled up the sleeve of my dress, and showed him my arm.

"Yes, I suppose I got this sitting down and stitching, yes?"

I think I proved my point.

Denethor's eyes were weird. I think it unnerved him I looked right in his eye, but he would only hold my gaze for seconds. Now, I know my stare has creeped out some people, considering that I have hazel eyes. They can be green or blue, most of the time they choose to be green. But when I'm angry they can turn a blue-ish.

I finished my tale.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

So, I left. I went out to find Pippin.

I saw him standing guard.

"Hullo." He said when he saw me.

"Hello." I said back. I didn't know if it was illegal or not, but I hopped up on a low wall, and swung my legs.

"Hey, you're wearing a dress!"

I sighed.

"Sadly yes, my other clothes were confiscated from me, and are being cleaned, and not thrown away, I hope."

"Oh," he smiled and then motioned to his Gondorian garb "Same here."

"These people of Gondor, strict dress codes huh?"

"Yea, I guess."

Just then Bergil walked up to us.

"A suitor for the Halfling?" he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"He wishes." I said. Hopping off the wall. "Uhhh, sorry, about sitting on the wall."

"No worries, miss."

I stuck my hand out. We shook hands.

"Your name, milady."

"Well, I've been named Anna."

"Bergil."

I nodded my head.

Bergil's father, Beregond came up behind them.

"I hope Master Halfling, that Bergil was not bothering you on guard duty?"

"Oh no, unless he was bothering Anna."

I felt I was being picked on.

"Not me."

"Shall I lead you two back to the citadel? It's getting dark, and your duty is up, Pippin."

We nodded, and were lead back to Gandalf.

I heard Gandalf ask himself a question, as the sun began to rise.

"When will Faramir return?"

I just sighed, and pulled the blankets over my head, I was sleeping a bed again, everything but sleep could wait.

By the time I was awake, Pippin had been gone, and it was almost 10:00, or so I assumed, because I wasn't hungry yet.

I walked down and around, until it was about 11:00, or so I judged.

I followed the line of people that had food. As I walked I found what they called the messes.

I walked in.

Bergil saw me.

"This is no place for ladies, miss."

I looked behind him; there were plenty of women and children in there.

"They don't seem to mind." I countered.

"Yes, well, they are used to it..."

"Used to what? You have never met my family."

"We don't normally see people of high class down here." He said

"High class?" I faltered, and then looked down at the dress I was wearing, that I had been forced to wear, when I found it in my room.

"Trust me; it's nothing I've never seen."

"Ah, Lady Anna." Said Beregond when he saw me.

"Hello Anna," said Pippin

I nodded, and then sat down on one of the benches next to them.

"How do you manage to find your way around this city?" I asked

Beregond laughed "you get used to it, after a while."

"It's as bad as Lansing turn-abouts."

"Well, it is time to get back to the posts." Said Pippin

"Can I come?" I begged

"Shouldn't you find some ladies to chat with?" suggested Beregond

Pippin laughed at this "Beregond," said Pippin "She is not like any lady you will ever meet. She is strong willed, fights, and even argues with Gandalf, not even I dare to do that."

"Very well." Said Beregond

So I followed them back to their posts, but not before I had taken a piece of bread to eat. I love home-made bread.

We had been at the posts for only a little while, when a screech filled the air.

Pippin covered his ears, but Beregond and I stood there, frozen.

"Look!" said Beregond "Fell beasts!"

We looked down, and saw little black figures.

"Faramir!" I cried "It's Faramir!"

I started to run, but Beregond, who was a bit taller, caught me.

"You cannot go down there. I won't let you."

I turned, but Gandalf was down there.

Okay, so now Faramir was here. Now what do I do?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you, all reviewers! All of you! You made me into what I am today!


	24. I'm Brave!

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I see no ownership, hear no ownership, and speak no ownership.

Chapter 24

I'm Brave!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I followed Beregond and Pippin down to the streets, where the people were welcoming Faramir and his men.

"Lord Faramir! Hooray for the Lord and his Men!"

"Whoo-Hoo! Faramir Rocks!"

Okay, everyone stared at me.

Faramir noticed us.

"A Halfling?" he said "And a Lady? From where..?"

But Gandalf stepped in.

"He came with me from the land of Halflings, she, on the other hand, we have not the slightest idea, where she came from."

Funny, whenever he said 'she' he sounded like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn't possibly mean me.

"There is much to do, and you are weary, Faramir. And he must attend to the Lord at this hour. And I suppose you will come along?"

"Yup" I responded

"Can't you find any of your kind to converse with?" Gandalf said in an exasperated tone.

"You mean those prissy little things you call girls? The ones who spread the rumor of the coarse girl that was running wild through Minas Tirith, conversing with soldiers, sitting on walls, the one with the smart mouth, the girl whom they've nicknamed Delwen? No, when I get near them, they shudder. They don't want to converse with me, trust me."

Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on then."

So we walked back to the Chambers of the Lord Denethor.

After Faramir had eaten and drank some wine, and was sitting on his Father's LEFT SIDE (that's symbolism people)

I of course, was forced to stand, off to the side. For the most part out of view, but not completely out of the view of Faramir, or of Gandalf.

First he only talked about the errand that he had been sent on. All the while his gaze shifting from me to Pippin.

"But now I have a stranger matter. This is not the first, not even second Halfling I have seen. And they told me about a girl..." but Faramir was interrupted by Gandalf.

"When Faramir? The time? When!"

"Cool it Gandalf. It was about two days ago. Sheesh, I could've told you that. Though if you believed me, that would have been a miracle on its own. They were headed to Cirith Ungol."

Gandalf turned to Faramir, and Faramir nodded his head.

"She speaks the truth, but how does she...?"

This time I interrupted.

"I am omniscient. That's how."

Denethor, who had listened silently, for the most part, became angered at me; I don't know why these old men don't like me.

"Take your place. Women do not speak in times of war, which is the work of the men."

"Do you want me to show that scar again? Or do I need to show you my blade," at this I drew my knife, "And prove that I have met your son, and fought along side him?"

"That, I do know." I said. "But, that is if your wonderful Lord Denethor believed me, he knows as well." And before I could get it in even more trouble, I walked out.

I walked to the place where Pippin had had guard duty.

About a half-an-hour later, Faramir joined me.

I was about ready to scream, and beg for and autograph and a hug. He was standing only a little bit away from me!

"You are brave beyond belief." He said

"Who? Me? No, I'm not brave." He called me brave!

Faramir looked at me and smiled.

"You have just disobeyed, several times as I gather, the Steward of the City, who is my father, and disobeyed Gandalf. I would not dare even talk smart to them." He smiled at me!

"Gandalf doesn't like me anyway, and Denethor is nothing but an old decrepit spider."

I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry." I blushed Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Insult his father. Good job.

"I forgot he's your father."

"I accept your apology; I assume he has been less than hospitable to you." He forgave me!

"Now, that's a problem, because he happens to be the one who made the maids, or servants, or whatever, give me a dress."

"Oh, you wouldn't wear one?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't worn a dress in years. Me, and where I come from we were jeans and hoodies, which I had, but they were confiscated by the servants, and I believe that Gandalf threw them away. Stupid Wizard." I kicked a stone.

"Can I ask you a question?" Faramir said

"Yeah, sure." I said. I'll tell him his future. No, get a grip, girl.

"May I ask of your name, assuming it's not Delwen."

I had to laugh "No, it's not Delwen. I go by Anna here."

"Anna." He repeated "Did you see my brother die?"

Grrr. Why does everyone drag that up? I don't like death! I hate reliving it. But it's Faramir, so I'll make an exception. Just once though.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Delwen -Horror Maiden

Thank you all reviewers! Psycho Bunny, and all the others whom I to lazy to list because its late at night, and I'm even supposed to be online.

My updates may be a bit slower than usual, considering I am being blackmailed by Trisher Nichole, who is making me cheat on Faramir, smoke weed with Legolas and all the while being taped by a Gwaihir who just ate the Blue Caterpillar and is on an opium trip. Yeah, don't ask. And don't worry, as soon as she gets her computer fixed she'll be posting that story. In fact she told me to tell you're her name is Trisher Nichole, the Lunch Room Stalker. But don't go check on it now. And I have my own story, starring Trisher, so be aware! There will be many weird stories yet.


	25. My Horse

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Movie-verse Osgiliath.

Chapter 25

Osgiliath

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After I had told Faramir, we had sat in silence for a while, watching as the sun set.

I was surprised I wasn't hyperventilating.

When it was dark, Faramir insisted on taking me back to Gandalf and Pippin, actually I was rather relieved, this city was a bit confusing.

We walked past Beregond, who asked us a question just as we reached where I was staying.

"What are you two doing out so late?"

I smiled and flicked my hair.

"We were making-out."

I walked inside, and I guess 'make-out' means the same thing everywhere, because I heard Beregond laugh and Faramir try to dissuade him from telling anyone, since we of course hadn't done anything.

I went to bed without a care, but awoke to a day filled with troubles.

"We need to tighten our defenses!" said Denethor.

I again, was lurking in the shadows, partially unnoticed.

And I was about to slap Denethor across his ugly face. He was being very mean to Faramir. I mean, Faramir was already being made to do the work of both himself and Faramir.

"You are going to Osgiliath."

"But, He can afford to lose a host of people more than we can to lose one company." Argued Faramir

"My decision is final."

"You wish that our places had been exchanged." Said Faramir quietly "That I had died, and Boromir had lived."

Denethor looked at him.

"I do with that."

Faramir turned and left, and I followed him, along with Gandalf.

"Wait! Faramir!" I cried, trying to catch up with him

He turned around.

"Look," I said "I know what happens, and I just wanted to tell you that Denethor, your father, loves you and will remember that before the end."

Faramir nodded his head, he started to walk away again.

Then I had another thought, the same type of thought that landed me into the Anduin.

"Faramir! I am coming with you and your men."

"No."

"I am."

"No. I will not allow it."

I stood there as he walked away.

I stormed back to where Pippin was standing guard, and told him everything.

"Anna," he said "You can't fight every single battle that happens. You're going to get hurt."

I just sat there.

Then I saw the Soldiers heading to the stables.

I turned to Pippin, and told him I would be right back.

I ran as fast as I could to the stables.

I looked at the soldiers, all of them were afraid, and they had a good reason.

I found Faramir getting ready to saddle a horse.

"Don't saddle that horse." I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Take mine."

I led him to Aracaran. Who nickered at me when he saw me.

"He really is a good horse. Truer than any other horse. He's one of the Rohirrim horses, the best of all them, except Shadowfax of course. His name's Aracaran, I named him, but he needs to be ridden, he's a horse bred for war. He doesn't like being trapped in the stables all day."

"I couldn't take him. He means a lot to you, I can tell."

"Take him, and you'll have the fastest, and best horse out there. I won't let you leave until you take him."

Faramir looked at me, and I handed him the reins.

"I promise to bring him back, or have him return."

"With you on him, I should hope."

"Perhaps." He said

I looked at him once more.

Then I left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day, they were leaving.

I stood there, in the crowd as they left.

At the very head of the soldiers, was Faramir, and Aracaran. Aracaran saw me, and whinnied, signaling for me to go up to him. I shook my head no to Aracaran. It may sound silly, but I think I may have hurt Aracaran's feelings.

And then they were gone.

I ran up to the tallest place, but not to tall, I don't like heights, and watched. Pippin sat down next to me.

"There isn't any hope." He said "Gandalf told me."

"There is always hope. If Gandalf says there isn't or not, there is always hope."

"How long are you going to stay out here?" he asked

"As long as it takes."

He nodded his head.

"I have to serve the Lord now, but I'll be back."

I nodded my head.

Soon, Beregond joined me.

Then we heard shouts.

"They have taken the wall!"

Soldiers came in, all of them wounded.

"Faramir." I said

A sudden fear came to Beregond's eyes.

"Say that Faramir has not fallen!" he cried

I ran down to the gate with Beregond.

"A horse is coming!" the watchmen cried

The gates opened and in rode Aracaran, dragging Faramir behind him.

Beregond and I untangled Faramir's foot from Aracaran.

Faramir, who was semi-conscious, looked at me.

"I brought back your horse." He said and then his eyes closed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	26. FatherSon Barbeque

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I HATE FIRE! I made sure that Beregond is in here, since he is neglected in the movie.

Chapter 26

A Father/Son Barbeque

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I had waited up all night, because of Faramir, and the fact that I couldn't sleep.

Denethor wasn't helping either.

He had ordered a bed to be made and Faramir to be laid in it, and he wanted to be left alone with him.

Well, like I was going to let that happen.

I sat outside the closed doorway the entire time.

People saw me, and ignored me.

So, I took some time to reflect on the things that had happened.

All the way back to falling down the stairs, up till now. I had really done a lot.

By Morning, there was talk in the hallways. That Rohan was not coming. That Minas Tirith was surrounded, and without a leader, and that we were all doomed.

Then there was the second rumor that Faramir was dying.

Bergil found me, and with tears asked me if it was true.

"It what true?" I asked

"That the Lord Faramir is dying?"

"What? He is not. Tell your father and everyone else, he'll be fine."

Bergil nodded his head and left, though I could tell he didn't believe me. I began to truly think that all hope had left these lands. Well, not all. I had some. But, that was because I knew the ending, well hoped I did.

Pippin, who had been with Faramir and Denethor, came out into the hallway.

"The Lord requests your presence, Lady Anna."

I got up, and walked in.

Faramir looked horrible. I mean that in a nice way.

"He will make it, my Lord." I told him.

"Do not comfort me. I sent forth my last son, unthanked, unloved, into needless peril. And now, he lies here, poisoned and dying. This is the end of the line of Stewards."

A soldier knocked on the door. He told us that the people wanted their leader.

"No," said Denethor "Faramir may still speak before the end, which is near. Follow the Gray Fool, all hope is gone. It does not matter."

He left silently, no doubt to go and tell that the Lord and his son were both dying.

Denethor laid his hand on Faramir's forehead.

"He's burning." I heard Denethor mutter. "Already burning."

"You are released Peregrin son of Paladin! No longer am I needed of your services. When you leave, send for my servants.

Pippin left. Leaving me alone with Denethor. I sensed T-R-O-U-B-L-E, especially since I knew Denethor's next move.

I tried to stop the servants, as they took Faramir away. I followed them, trying to stop them.

"Why won't you stop? He's not dead!" I tried to get them to let go, but shoved me away.

"Why won't you listen to me!" I yelled.

Then I heard a cry of horns, I was already crying for Faramir, but they were now tears of joy.

"Rohan has come!" I said.  
"Leave Faramir, and go now and fight along side them!"

But they still would not listen.

I noticed one of the soldiers, Beregond.

"Beregond!" I said

"Put him down! Please! He's not dead! Let him be!"

Beregond turned to me, tears filling his eyes, and then he turned away.

They still took Faramir inside.

They laid him on a pyre.

"No." I said.

Denethor stood before his son.

"No!" I yelled.

I didn't know what I was doing.

I just ran forward, drawing Boromir's knife.

"Don't touch him." I told Denethor.

Denethor looked at the knife.

He gave a grim smile.

"My own son's knife is turning against me." He said. Then he poured oil over himself and Faramir.

"Beregond!" I said "Anyone! He's still alive!"

Then the servant's went to walk into the room with Faramir and Denethor.

Beregond suddenly drew his sword. Stopping them from entering the room.

"If you dare, bring those torches closer to the Captain Faramir, you shall have to go through this blade first."

Two men came toward him.

"Betrayer." They spat at Beregond.

Beregond's sword flashed as it killed them.

"Stay this madness!"

I never thought I would be this happy to see Gandalf.

Denethor pushed me out of the way, and went to Gandalf.

I ran up to Faramir, and tried to wipe some of the oil off, but it wasn't working.

While Gandalf and Denethor argued. I tried to get Faramir to wake up.

If Denethor could just see him awake...

All of a sudden Faramir called out in his dream.

Denethor turned, and grabbed a torch.

I stood still, not knowing what to do.

Denethor stood tall, holding the Palantir and wielding a knife.

I stood between him and Faramir.

Beregond rushed over, joining me.

Before Gandalf or any of us could do anything, Denethor thrusted the torch unto the pyre, and it started a fire.

Beregond, tried to pick up Faramir.

The smoke was swirling around the room, and you barely breathe, for it was so hot, and ashes filled the air.

"Help me!" he said.

I had been standing there, frozen. But I jumped and helped Beregond carry Faramir out.

Once Faramir was outside, I fell to my knees, trying to breathe, and Gandalf closed the door. We heard a blood curdling cry, and then silence.

"And so ends Denethor son of Ecthelion. Take away your comrades that have fallen, and we shall take Faramir, now the Steward of Gondor, where he can rest and sleep in peace, or die if it's his fate."

I followed them to the Houses of Healing. And stayed outside where Faramir was, because truthfully, I had no where to go. Pippin stayed with me.

Gandalf turned to us and said "We must meet who have come, Pippin come with me." He turned, and then stopped. "You too, Anna."

So I got up and followed them.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Earlier_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Just before Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, and the Dùnedain left for the Paths of the Dead, they had a little talk by the Campfire..._

"_I wonder," said Gimli "Where rather anyone else is in as much danger as we are, or in more."_

_They thought about this._

"_Merry is with us, but he is going with Rohan." Said Aragorn_

"_Pippin will be safe with Gandalf, but I wonder about Anna." Said Legolas_

"_Anna?" asked a few people_

_They explained who Anna was and then they asked why do you worry about her?_

"_She can get herself into trouble without realizing it. Or without even thinking about it. And with her in Minas Tirith, a city surrounded by enemies, I am quite sure she did what she did at Helm's Deep._

_Eowyn, who was walking by heard this._

"_What did she do at Helm's Deep?" she asked_

"_You do not know?" asked Aragorn "She dressed like a soldier and fought."_

"_Really?" said Eowyn, who then walked away._

"_I bet the lass, is just as alive and kicking as we found her." Said Gimli_

"_I bet she'll get herself hurt." Said Legolas_

"_I don't want to bet that she's dead." Said Aragorn "But I'll bet she has made quite a few enemies."_

_So they had a bet. Gimli bet all his pipe weed, Legolas bet his Lembas, and Aragorn bet his pipe. _

_I wonder who's going to win._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

As we walked to the gates, I was happy to see everyone there.

I think that Aragorn and Legolas's mouths fell open when I appeared.

They immediately walked up to me, ignoring Gandalf.

Pippin saw Merry, and ran to him.

Gandalf yelled at all of us, to say our hellos later that we had a war to plan.

So we walked back into the city to hold a meeting.


	27. Not Hapy About It

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Book-verse, Movie-verse, LiL Pippin Padfoot-verse. Get it, got it, good.

* * *

Chapter 27

Not Happy About It

* * *

Now that the council was convened, I was able to talk with everyone.

"You're alive! And wearing a dress." Said Aragorn

"Which I'm to happy about mind you." I said. "Well, about wearing the dress. They stupid maids stole my clothes, I believe Gandalf burned them."

Gimli smiled "I don't know about them, but I am glad to see you alive lassie."

That's when I saw Legolas hand Gimli a package.

"Can I remind you we're at war?" asked Gandalf

"Oh, it's just so easy to forget, Gandalf." I said "You know, seeing old friends."

"Yes, well, we must plan."

And so we did.

Eventually I got bored.

I walked out and I rembered something, and I ran back in.

"What is it this time?" asked Gandalf

"No time, no explaining, Aragorn, come now." I said and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said angrily at me.

I dragged him to the Houses of Healing to the bed of Faramir.

"Do your healy stuff." I said. "Oh yes, you need athelas, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do." He said

"Are you really this dense? Ok, let me spell it out to you. You are going to be king, and in the hands of king are the powers of healing, so get in touch with your chi or something, and fix Faramir, and Merry. And I guess Eowyn as well."

"My what?"

"Never mind. Just let me find some athelas." I ran out.

"Dude! Herb master guy! Athelas please! Hello?"

"Thanks, ok, here you go Aragorn. Take the Athelas and crush it, and breathe on him. Not a hard concept. I'll be right back, I need to find Eomer."

And I left Faramir in Aragorn's very incapable hands. I felt very bad about that.

I skidded to a halt in front of the Meeting Hall.

"Sorrynotimegot togetEomerbringhimrightbackpromisebye."

And I grabbed Eomer's wrist and took him to the Houses of Healing in the same manner as Aragorn.

I left him by his sister, and ran to where Faramir was.

Faramir was awake!

"Good job Aragorn, I told you, that you could do it! Now go to Eowyn and explain Eomer that I'm sorry."

Aragorn nodded and left.

"Wait! Take the athelas!" I called to him.

Oi and he was going to become king. I hopped maybe he'd get better by the end of this.

"Hey Faramir, thanks for bring back Aracaran. Why don't you sleep for a while?"

I don't think he even heard me.

Okay, almost done.

I saw Aragorn walk out of where Eowyn was.

"How'd it go?" I asked

"She's awake."

"That's good, now onto Merry."

Then Merry was healed. That was the last one.

Maybe I should hire a baby-sitter for Aragorn. He may need it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The end. Short chappie I know. Sorry.


	28. The Last Debate

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I owned Faramir.

Chapter 28

The Last Debate

The armies of the West were gathered.

Now, I had to work some magic I had been planning for a while.

I found Aragorn in the thick of the plans.

"Hello." I said cheerfully

He muttered something that didn't sound remotely like hello, but never mind.

"I'm going to go with you to the Black Gate, rather you like it or no."

"Sure, whatever."

Wow, that was simple

I turned to leave.

"Wait! What did I just agree to? No, you must stay."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" I said in a slightly childish voice

"Because this is dangerous." He said

"No more dangerous than Amon Hen, or Helm's Deep."

"Way more dangerous than both those two combined."

"All right, so maybe it is. But that shouldn't matter. I can't stay here!"

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go?"

"If I stay, I may be tempted to do something. Which I shouldn't do. But I still will."

"Speak clearly."

"I can't stay because I'll try to do something that will totally ruin EVERYTHING!"

"Gee, that sounds bad."

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"What? Another nickname?"

"No, never mind, I just have to go with you."

"Talk to Gandalf."

"That's not fair, he'll say no."

"Don't be so sure."

So I walked to where Gandalf was.

"Gandalf? Can I go to the Black Gate with you?"

"Sometimes, I think with you, this is like a game."

"What? I assure you I am very serious about this."

Gandalf sighed

"Anna, right now your making faces behind my back."

Oops. Maybe he's omniscient too.

"Please Gandalf?"

"I have foreseen what will happen if you stay here, and I think that yes, you need to go."

"Cool." I started to leave "Wait, can I have that in writing for Aragorn?"

"Okay, so your going with us?" said Aragon

"Yes." I said

"Well, you're not going in that are you?" he said

"What's wrong with this?" I asked

I had found my hoodie and jeans.

"No, that wont do, go see Elladan and Elrohir, they're kind of our outfit planners."

I just stared at him. Did he say outfit planners?

"Today."

I walked out to find Elladan and Elrohir.

I found them in the livery.

"Hi! I need something."

"What do you need?" said one of them

"I'm not sure."

They rolled their eyes

"Aragorn sent me…"

"Oh, I soldier. Well, come on."

So I had my choice armour from Gondor or Rohan.

I picked Gondor since I had already fought for Rohan.

As soon as I was ready I decided to go see Faramir.

I went to the Houses of Healing.

Faramir laughed when he saw me.

"A true soldier."

"Yeah."

"So you're really going to fight?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Most of the soldiers don't want to fight, and here is a girl half their age wanting to fight."

"Ya, so some of the guys are scared."

Faramir sighed

"Did you even think you should be scared?"

"I don't think about being scared. It makes me get scared."

"Well, I wish you good luck and I hope to see you again. Alive hopefully."

"Don't worry, I'll be back, even if my own horse has to drag me back."

"Not funny."

"Who said I was being funny?"

"I couldn't live with myself if you died."

"Don't put any pressure on me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you in oh, say 2 days?"

He nodded

When I left, I went to the Head Herb Dude.

"Hey Herb Dude. I got a job for you."

I handed him a note, then ran off to gear up Aracaran.

End of Chapter

Boring, I know, sorry.

I'm going to write an alternate ending, so don't worry. ;)


	29. A Bit Nervous

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own this very short chapter. SC is my archenemy.

VISIT MY FRIEND TRISHER'S STORY!!!!!

CHECK OUT MY BIO, THEN GO TO 'FAVORITES'. ITS ABOUT RECRUITING M.E. GO!!!! The first parts a bit stupid, but that's because I'm not in Trisher's story yet.

Chapter 29

A Bit Nervous

Okay, so we're off to the Black Gate. I tried to remember what happens. But I drew a blank. C'mon. I told myself. Trisher insisted that I had memorized that book.

Wait. What if I die?

Don't think about that.

Why not? It's possible.

You're not going to die.

How do you know? You're just a voice in my head.

I'm your sub-conscious. Don't argue with me.

Fine, SC. Why are you so sure I'm not going to die? And why can't I argue with you?

You can't argue with me. It's an unwritten rule.

Whatever. I need to think. So shut up.

You can't tell me to shut up!

Wanna bet?

"Ow!" I said

Legolas gave me a funny look.

I just kind of shrugged

Told you, you can't argue with me.

Why did you do that?

To prove a point. But that's not the point

What?

Never mind. You have to stay alive.

You told me I wouldn't die.

Did I?

Yes!

Oh, well forget that. You have to stay alive.

Duh

Do you want my help or not?

You haven't helped me so far…

What's that supposed to mean?

Nothing.

I know you're lying.

"Get out of me head!"

That got me a few more looks.

Okay, so what do I have to do?

First calm down.

I can't. I'm going to die.

You will if you keep thinking like that.

I'm going to die!

No! That's not what I meant; you're just a bit nervous.

Really? You would be too.

Hello? I am here.

Oh, yea.

Anyway. You have to fight.

Aye-aye Capt. Obvious

Hey, do I need to hurt you again?

No!

Okay, well first. Stay on your horse. Second of all

Second of all?

Secondly, whatever, you have to…

Stay Alive?

Will you quit? Yes, stay alive, but keep your wits about you.

Keep. My. Wits. About. Me. Right….

Hey don't laugh.

"Excuse me, can I ask what's so funny?"

Oops.

"I laugh when I get nervous. Sorry. I'll quit." I said

Hee-hee

Shuttup SC

Anyway, show them no mercy for they will show you none.

Ok. No Mercy. Got it.

And the Most important thing is –

"The Black Gate!" one of the soldiers cried

The most important thing?

Hello?

SC?

I'm alone.

And I'm a bit nervous.

Okay.

I'm ready.

Okay, should I die?


	30. The Mouth

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Kind of like what happened to Pippin in the battle. And I am NOT desperate.

PD Andrew: Sure….

Anyway, remember do it all for Gold, God, and Glory!

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'

Chapter 30

The Mouth

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'

"Where is he?" I said impatiently. Aracaran in agreement, shook his head.

"Where is who?" asked Legolas

"The dude, he's late." I said grimly

"The dude…?" he said

"The dude!" I said "If he doesn't come that means the Frodo and Sam might not have made it, and, and…" but I didn't get to finish my sentence, because the dude showed up.

"I," he said "Am the Mouth of Sauron. Is there anyone with the authority to treat with me? Or the wit to withstand me?"

"Yea," I said "You may be the Mouth of _Sauron_, but I am the Mouth."

He turned his ugly eyes to me. Then he let out a harsh laugh.

"So in desperate need of fighters, do the armies of Gondor rely on women?"

"No, I came on my own free will. And I challenge you."

At this he laughed again.

I rode my horse right in front of him.

"What? Afraid a girl's going to win? I mean, a girl and a hobbit took down your Witch King, and you're just a lowly messenger boy."

At this he was angered.

"So, you're their messenger then?" he said

Gandalf tried to protest, but I interrupted.

"That, I am."

Then, the Mouth of Sauron withdrew an Elven cloak, a short sword, and the mithril coat.

I smiled, Sauron was playing into the palm of my hand, but still, I had my doubts that they had made it.

Pippin let out a wail of grief, and the Mouth of Sauron taunted him.

I drew Boromir's knife.

"Laugh at one more person, and taste what has killed many of your kind, and I will do so without another thought or regret."

He laughed

"I see it in your eyes, these rats were dear to you, and now they have failed."

Time for another approach.

"You know," I said putting my knife away, and speaking in a hushed tone "I did always like those Goth guys. Really hot. I might just give you a kiss if you give us those." I pointed to Sam and Frodo's belongings.

He blushed (I think), then whispered back "One kiss for each of them, those are the terms."

"Agreed."

"What is going on?" demanded Gandalf

"Just getting their things, to remember them by." I said then I turned to the Mouth of Sauron, "Give me the belongings first, you know, they don't call me the Mouth for nothing."

"For a few more, I may give you the rat himself, or he shall rot in Bara-dûr and be tortured."

"I will accept these." I said

He handed me the belongings.

"What are your terms?" asked Gandalf

"This lady has volunteered to kiss me 10 times, ("What!") for these belongings and the rat." He said

Then he leaned in. "Kiss number one." He said

"Do you know why they call me the Mouth?" I asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why?"

"They call me that because I can trick anyone into believing every word that I say, just as long as they don't really look into my eyes." And with that I slapped him, "Why in the hell would I kiss you anyway?" Then I rode back to the company, holding the mithril coat as if it were a flag.

He gave a strangled cry, and rode back into the gates.

"You don't get your little rat!" he cried

I handed over the things to Gandalf.

Aragorn looked at me.

"I actually thought you were going to do it."

"I would have, but he's a liar, his eyes said it plainly as mine do."

"I would have been there, chopping off his head, if he tried it." Said Gimli

"I would have shot him down." Said Legolas

I blushed "Did you really think I am that desperate, I'd kiss a guy that like doesn't even have a name?"

Then there was a roll of drums. We were being surrounded.

I gulped.

"I'll look out for you," said Eomer who had rode up next to me. "We all will."

"No!" I said "Look after you." But I was flattered, Eomer wanted to protect me!

Aragorn didn't have very much time to order us.

We stood proud, the two flags, the White Tree and the Stars, and the White Horse, of Rohan, waving in the wind.

The first bunch of Orcs and Uruk-hai were coming quickly. I pulled my knife.

"For Frodo and Sam!" cried Gandalf

"For Boromir, Middle Earth, and Glory!" I cried

Then they came.

My knife worked as fast as it could, some of the time, I just closed my eyes and stabbed. Not smart, but I don't like blood and killing, but this was for a good cause.

Then all of a sudden, my head was hit with hurt beyond belief, and I was tired, everything went in slow motion. There were voices and shouts all around me, I could make out just one word 'eagles', 'Good, I thought, Gandalf didn't mess one thing up. Then my eyes blurred and this was all just a bad dream…

I was floating above myself. Huh, I thought, that's strange. But I didn't think anything more on it; it didn't seem to bother me that I was floating above myself.

'You did well.' Said a voice

'Boromir?'

'Yes?'

'Am I dying?'

There was silence.

'No, not yet.'

Then the realization came, I was dying, not yet, but I was.

I tried to go back down. The battle was over, and I was lying there.

Then I heard a shout, and Aragorn and Eomer were standing above me.

Then everything faded once more.

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'


	31. Whoa

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: NO I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 31

Whoa

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'

My head hurt. Simply put.

I opened my eyes.

"What kind of drugs am I on? I need to get off them, or get some more." I said

There was a laugh.

"I assure you, Lady Anna that you are 'on' nothing. It is nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sick, hurt, and tired are three words that come to mind."

"Then go back to sleep, and get better."

And I did.

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'

I woke up again, feeling much better.

There was dress and I just wore it, I wasn't in the mood to argue.

I walked outside the room, and I saw the Herb dude.

"Goodness! You're awake, and all healed I should expect, eh?"

I nodded me head.

"The King and the Steward are wanting to talk with you when you awoke, shall you go, or will you wait?"

"I don't know, where are they?"

"I'll have one of the guards escort you."

"Thank you."

"That is my job, My Lady, come back if you are feeling ill!" he called after me, as I followed one of the soldiers.

He led me into a large room, where Faramir, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and a few others were. Of course, Eowyn was there.

"Hello." I said, and sat down in a chair that was offered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, but my head still hurts."

"That's to be expected," said Aragorn "When one gets hit in the head."

"I've hit my head plenty of times, and never felt like this."

"You didn't let him finish" said Faramir, eyes shining "That was before you fell off your horse. Seems I'm not the only one that falls off that horse."

"Is he…?"

"He's fine," said Eomer "In the best stables. You owe your life to him."

"What happened?"

"As far as we know," said Aragorn "you were hit in the head, (at this he handed me my dented helmet), then fell off your horse. After the battle, we found Aracaran wandering about. When he saw Eomer he trotted over to him, and bit him, and we realized you weren't on him, so he walked the other way, and we followed him to you."

"I saw you." I said

"You couldn't of." Said Eomer "You were almost gone."

"I was dying. Boromir…" I trailed off.

"What?" asked Faramir

"I was watching myself, and I heard Boromir, I asked him if I was dying, and he said 'not yet', and I thought for sure I was. Then Eomer and Aragorn came over."

"I think," said Legolas "Maybe you should go back to the Houses of Healing."

"I'm fine." I said

Eowyn laughed a little at this.

"I said that too, but I wasn't, I just wanted to fight again."

"I don't want to fight again, I just hate being sick."

"How old are you?" asked Faramir

"13"

"I believe that when I was 13 that I did what my elders told me."

"Yes but…"

"I, as the Steward of Gondor, command that Lady Anna is sent to the Houses of Healing until we deem her well." He said with a smile

"That's not fair." I said, but I was led out by Faramir.

"Did you really promise to kiss the Mouth of Sauron?" he asked

"Yes."

"I cannot believe it."

"I did."

"Well, that's one way to do it."

We reached the Houses of Healing.

"This is going to be so boring." I said

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know anyone, well I do, but you all are busy being Kings, Stewards, and Princes. And I'll rot in the Houses of Healing, forgotten by all."

I was being a bit dramatic.

Faramir sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't let us forget about you."

"True."

"Now, go get well." He said.

.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:' .:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'.:'

Sorry, really stupid.


	32. Please?

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Put on your yarmulke its time for Chanukah. So drink your gin and tonic-ah and smoke your marijuan-kah, its time for Chanukah! (No I'm not Jewish ;) Catholicism all the way, baby!)

Chapter 32

Please?

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

It had been like this for the past days, or at least the last two.

"I'm fine, do I need to do an uh, tap dance? Or a cartwheel? No, wait I can't do a cartwheel, umm how about I sing?"

"No, one more day, okay?"

I think I am the only one allowed to argue with the King of Men.

"Fine, then I am sprung, right?"

"Ummmm…"

"I can leave."

"Yes, I'll send some one over first thing in the morning."

"Okay, I can live with that."

"You know, you aren't just surrounded by four walls, you can go outside."

"Really?"

"Just as long as you stay with in the area of the Houses of Healing."

"Cool. See ya tomorrow!"

And with that, Aragorn left.

I hopped out of bed, fully dressed, not in my clothes, but in Middle Earth style clothes.

I peeked out into the hallway, no Head Herb Dude. Cool.

So, I had this planned out, I would sneak out to the stables see Aracaran, and maybe go for a little ride, if no one is watching.

I had snuck out before, but if I got caught in Middle Earth, it may be more than just doing dishes and laundry. I would be disobeying not just my parents, but two Kings, a Steward (who is also a Prince), a Princess (Eowyn), another Prince, Two Knights, and a dwarf, need I say more?

I quietly went out into the gardens, and then down a hill, and made a bee line to the stables.

"Aracaran!" I whispered as loud as I dared

I heard a whinny a few stalls down. I walked down to it, and there was Aracaran.

I went into the stall, and petted him.

"Who's the good horsy that saved my life? Who's a good horsy?"

I walked out of the stables, and went for a ride, I'm sure that no one saw me.

The sun was setting, and I realized how late it was. Oops.

I quickly took care of Aracaran, and then fairly flew back to the Houses of Healing.

I ran into my room, jumped in my bed, and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Ah, there you are." Said the Head Herb Dude "I was wondering where you were, The Steward of Gondor is here to see you."

I nodded my head, because I was out of breath.

Faramir walked in.

"Did Aragorn tell you that you can leave tomorrow?"

I again nodded my head. "He wanted me to stay longer, but I don't do well inside stone walls."

Faramir smiled. "I can tell."

"What?"

"You weren't out in the garden were you?"

"Yea, I was a for a bit." Not a lie, I was.

"Funny thing gardens, I don't think that they grow straw in gardens."

Oops, yet again, I am given away by straw.

"You're not mad?"

"Did you do anything wrong?"

"Depends how you look at it, I mean, yes, I did disobey you, and I shouldn't of, but I was really bored."

"I'll tell you what, if you promise to stay in the Houses the rest of the night, no one else finds out."

"Deal."

"Good."

"Has anyone showed up yet?"

"What?"

"I mean like any visitors."

"No, why?"

"Nothing."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Good-bye."

I sighed. When would Arwen get here?

* * *

"You could stay here!"

"No, Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

Its from The Hunchback of Notre Dame


	33. A Surprise Partay

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Another bad habit of mine; I braid my hair when I'm bored. I own nothing of which you speak.

* * *

Chapter 33

A Surprise Party

I had been up since I don't know, maybe 2:00, braiding and unbraiding my hair. One braid, two braids, three braids then braided into one, multiple braids, French braids, everything. I couldn't sleep. This place was so… quiet.

My house, there was always noise. Someone's T.V, someone's radio, someone just talking, someone's cell phone going off, anything. Now, the quiet was unnerving. It made my nervous, so I braided my hair.

I guess I did it till about dawn.

Then I wandered out into the garden. And just walked around, you know it was really pretty here. Anyway

It was about mid-morning, when Faramir, Eomer, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eowyn said I was free to go.

First thing I did was ask to see Aracaran, of course I knew where he was, but it might be suspicious, if I go right to him.

So they lead to where Aracaran was Faramir I could tell was trying not to laugh when I ask if I could have directions to the stable.

"You know Aracaran; it's not as much fun seeing you when I'm not sneaking out …"

There goes my big mouth.

"What?" said Eomer

"You gave yourself away on that one." Said Faramir

"You knew?"

"It was harmless; she just wanted to see her horse."

"It was really boring," I said "and Aracaran saved my life, and I just had to make sure he was fine." I turned to Aragorn "Please pardon me."

"You are pardoned."

"Thank you."

Now, I had some planning to do.

Back in the Real Minas Tirith, not the fruity Houses of Healing, I caught Gandalf.

"Psst, Gandalf, Over here!" I whispered.

"What?"

"I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

"I HEARD YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

"Oh, well, I need you to take Aragorn somewhere, I don't care where, go show him his real-estate, or realm, whatever you call it."

"Why?"

"I need to plan a party, but it's a surprise party. With some VERY special guests."

"Like whom?"

"Like Elrond, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn, you know, the big party people, so take him out, I'll rally the troops -."

"You don't need any troops."

"It's a phrase, it means I'll get everyone to participate, and Aragorn can have killer party."

"Can I come?"

"Only if you get Aragorn out of the House."

"I can do that."

"Good, go!"

He went off in search of Aragorn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&77

That night, after Aragorn and Gandalf left, I got everyone together in the great Gondorian Library.

"Okay, we got a party to plan, and not much time. First, I need decorators, tall people preferably; Eomer and Beregond, you two can do that. Okay, umm, can anyone cook? I thought not. Okay, skip that… Oh, I need a greeter, Faramir, you can do that, yeah you too Eowyn, okay done. Someone needs to watch out for the VERY important guests, Legolas, you do that. Gimli…. You can Ummmm; you can… how about you help with decorations? Good. Now, I'll supervise. Okay, to your jobs people! Everyone helps with decorations till Legolas sees the guests, Eowyn, go tell the cook to bake something special."

I taught Legolas how to flash a peace sign, I told him that would be the signal if he saw the VERY special guests.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The decorations were all set up, and Legolas saw the guests approaching.

Aragorn returned with a tree, or something.

Gandalf walked over and winked.

"I gave him some story about a tree, and he believed it!"

Aragorn went to walk inside, but he couldn't!!

"Aragorn!" I said "Don't go in there!" Eomer stepped in front of the door.

"Why not?"

"Uhhh, Faramir, you have something to tell Aragorn, don't you?"

"No, I believe, Gimli did."

"What? No, it was the elf, Legolas, what do you need to tell Aragorn?"

"It was not I, it was our dear friend Eomer, who did."

"No, not I, twas my sister, Eowyn."

"No, I believe it was Anna."

"What, do you want me to tell me?" he said irritably

Legolas looked back, and then gave me a very clumsy peace sign.

"I want you to close your eyes, and turn around."

"What?"

"Just do it."

He did so, and then over the hill came Elladan and Elrohir, then Glorifindel and Erestor, and a bunch of other elves, then Galadriel and Celeborn, and bunch more of elves. Then came Elrond himself, still looking confused to see me, I waved. And finally a mysterious person behind a black banner, who that is, I had NO CLUE.

"Okay, open your eyes." I said

He opened his eyes, and The black banner went down, and there was Arwen.

She gracefully slid off her horse (something I had never managed, I get on and off horses and bikes like a boy, drove my grandma nuts), and Aragorn took her by the hand.

They kissed, and then we went back inside the City, back to where everything had been tastefully decorated, by yours truly, in black and silver.

"Does anyone know how marry people?" asked Aragorn

"I have the power," said Gandalf "But I don't know how."

"I do!"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you tell Gandalf what to say."

"Okay, Dearly beloved,"

"Dearly beloved,"

"We gathered here today to join King Elessar and Arwen Undómiel in bonds of holy matrimony."

"What?"

"Just say it."

"We gathered here today to join King Elessar and Arwen Undómiel in bonds of holy matrimony."

"Thank you. Do you guys want the short version, or the long version?"

"Thank you. Do you guys want the short version, or the long version?"

"No, Gandalf, I was asking if they wanted the whole thing, or just short and simple."

At the same time as Aragorn and Arwen said 'short and simple' Elrond and Galadriel said 'whole thing'.

"Okay, short version it is."

"Do you take Arwen Undómiel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Do you take Arwen Undómiel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"This is where you say 'I do', Aragorn." I whispered helpfully.

"I do."

"Good, Do you Arwen Undómiel take Aragorn, now King Elessar, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Do you Arwen Undómiel take Aragorn, now King Elessar, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

They didn't wait for Gandalf to repeat it.

Then it was time to par-tay.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Needless to say, I got totally smashed at the party…..

No, just kidding, that's the end for today.

I didn't mean to make a mockery out of the Tree, I couldn't resist.

Happy reviewing!!


	34. NOT BAD NEWS!

Author's Note

I have some bad news. My house was taken over by miniature houses and the people that reside in them. Okay, my mom set up her little village, and in our office, where I type this, (and sometimes Math class), there was a little cabinet in which I stored my Lord of the Rings books, the Silmarillion, The Book of Lost Tales, Part 1 and 2, and my CD collection. Well, my mother, unbeknownst of the books and CD's stored in the cabinet, took it down stairs and put the door of it against the wall. So now I have to disassemble half the village (1 church, a bakery, Ace Hardware, shoemaker…) and the people, and the lights, and ugh. So I'll do this ASAP so that I can get another chapter up. But I am sorry, My CD's are of utmost importance at this time. And my books, more importantly, but wish me luck, And wish Trisher some luck, since she left her Sax at school, and can't practice.

-LiL Pippin Padfoot.

P.S. And I have to do this without my mom catching me, so I need even more luck!


	35. A Little Help

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: several shocks and several tubes of super glue later, I'm back! Don't own anything. Phwch!

* * *

Chapter 35

A Little Help

* * *

I was bored. I mean really. Everybody had like a best friend, or was married, and then there was me. Totally unfair. Well, I thought maybe I would just wander around aimlessly for a while. I walked into the library, and Faramir was in there. He didn't notice me due to the fact that he was talking to himself.

I took a seat and watched him sort of mutter, and wave his hands around, until he noticed me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you talk to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself…" then it looked as if an idea had dawned on him, I half expected a light bulb to turn on, but more than likely that would happen to Aragorn if he had an idea.

"You know Eomer right?"

I knew what this was about.

"No! I don't meddle in the love affairs of my friends, or even strangers! Trust me; it doesn't work out too well." I was thinking about when Emily and I had tried to get J.D. (juvenile delinquent) and Alyssa back together.

"Please? You just have to put in a good word."

I thought for a second. But just a second.

"Fine. This is the only time. But remember, I warned you, I'm no match maker."

"Thank you!" he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

He gave me a hug.

I practically floated around Minas Tirith, just trying to find Eomer.

* * *

When I found Eomer, Eowyn was pleading with him.

"He really is a good person, Eomer."

"He's a Gondorian, you should marry one of the Rohirrim."

"Aragorn is of Gondor, but yet you would let me marry him."

"Aragorn is different."

"How so?"

"I said so Eowyn, and you have to listen to me."

Eowyn stomped her foot, and looked like she would smack Eomer, I was half hoping she would, but she just turned and walked out.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Eomer? I mean, King Eomer, I am not going to get over everyone becoming kings and princes at once." I said

He sort of laughed, and then asked me what I wanted.

"Well, I am hear to talk to you about…"

"Faramir, right?" he sighed. "I will never hear the end of this."

"Then, why don't you just let Eowyn marry him?"

He glared at me.

"That's not what I mean."

"Faramir is a good guy."

"Eowyn isn't going to marry a Gondorian."

All of a sudden something in my mind clicked.

"I know why you won't let her marry him."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"You don't want to lose your sister. It's so simple! You think that if Eowyn marries Faramir, and lives in Ithillien, you won't ever see her again. And the fact that you and Théodred had been the only boys in her life, and you don't like the fact that Eowyn's growing up."

"So what?"

"Have you even talked to Faramir?"

"…"

"I thought so, look, if you just talk to him. I'm sure you'll like him."

He snorted.

"Please? Just one conversation, that's all I ask. I will quit bugging you, and I'll talk to Eowyn and Faramir. Just one CIVIL conversation, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Tonight, one conversation. That's all. And we can't talk about Eowyn."

"Fine, I'll tell him."

And then I walked back, wondering if Faramir would give me another hug for this.

* * *

Lookie for the next chapter, now that my books and CDs are rescued! 


	36. A Civil Conversation, Yea, Right

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: This one is a bit short, but fun. Don't own anything. J.R.R Tolkien does.

Chapter 36

A Civil Conversation, Yea Right.

* * *

I sighed.

I had hoped for a civil conversation, but at least they weren't throwing food at each other. It could be worse.

I sighed again.

"Do you like Rohan?"

"I have never been to Rohan, so I couldn't say."

"Oh, really?"

They had decided to have their conversation over dinner, I wanted to nix it, but they were insistent.

"Yes, I am sorry, but I have heard nothing but wonderful things of Rohan."

"From my sister no doubt."

"Yes, from your sister."

"I see."

There was silence for a little while.

"What do you think of Gondor?" said Faramir, trying to be conversational, I emphasize trying.

"It is nice, but there is no wide open plains like that of Rohan."

"No, it because Minas Tirith is built on stone foundations."

"I know."

Silence again.

"You are a Prince, are not?" Eomer asked Faramir

"Yes, Prince of Ithilien."

"That's nice."

"Yes, Ithilien has a wonderful garden, though is in need of repair."

"Ithilien is in disrepair?"

"No, it needs a little repair since the war. It is habitable, but I would not take anyone there, save to repair and work on it."

"I see. The land that belongs to you is not worthy to live in?"

I sighed. At least they were talking. That was an improvement.

* * *

Happy Reviewing!!! 


	37. We're Working On It!

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Ow! Trisher! Why did you blow you're sax in my ear! I can't hear anything now. I don't own this if I can hear by tomorrow.

Chapter 37

We're Working On It

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dinner hadn't gone over well. That had been clear. So I needed a new plan.

An Even better Plan. Something that would work.

But first, I needed to think

"Why." BANG "Won't." BANG "They." BANG "Listen." BANG BANG BANG

I do not recommend banging your head against a wall.

"Lady Anna?" a questioning voce said

"Huh?" I turned around, it was Legolas

"Oh, hi Legolas."

"May I ask why you were …?"

"Oh, yes, I was taking my anger out on the wall."

"What are mad about?"

"Eomer and Faramir won't talk to each other! Well, they will, but they won't agree on anything."

"I see."

"And I have to get Eomer agree to let Faramir marry Eowyn. I have to! But, I am running out of ideas."

"I'm sorry I can't help…"

An idea dawned on me.

"Yes, you can! You all can! Get everybody in the library, except of course, Eowyn, Eomer, and Faramir."

He went off to find everybody, and I headed off to the library.

I should come up with a plan before they get here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&Later&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, we need to uhhh, get Eomer and Faramir to agree."

I was winging this.

"On what?" asked Aragorn

I swear, even as a king Aragorn was the dimmest person I have EVER met.

"That Eowyn can marry Faramir, duh."

"Oh."

"Yea, so we need to come up with a plan."

"How about we stick them in a room together for an hour…"

"Already tried it."

"Oh."

"So, what else? Any ideas?"

"They have to have some common ground." Said Gimli "If Legolas and I can become friends, so can King Eomer and Prince Faramir."

"I think the only common ground they can find is Eowyn, and they currently do not want to talk about her. Eomer is to protective of her, he's afraid of losing her." I said

"So?" asked Aragorn

"We hook him up with some one." I replied

"What?" everyone said

"We find a girl to hook Eomer up with, and then he has some one, and then lets Eowyn marry Faramir."

"That's not going to be simple."

"I'm up for a challenge, how about you?" I said cheerfully

Instantly everyone backed up.

"I lost a finger."

"He lost a finger."

"I'm too hungry."

"I have to find him some food."

"I'm a king, and I have a wife."

"I have to polish my bow."

"I have to repair my axe."

"I just changed colors."

"C'mon you guys!" I pleaded "Faramir would do this for you! So would Eowyn. Help me, or I'll black mail you."

Apparently black mail is another word that is totally universal.

"Well, she did let me ride with her."

"She had hair like Galadriel."

"I would form an alliance between Gondor and Rohan."

"I did save Faramir."

"Fool of a Took, I saved Faramir."

"They do seem to be happy together."

"I mean I didn't destroy the Ring to not make everyone happy."

"I didn't go all the way to Mordor with Mr. Frodo just so that two sweethearts couldn't be together."

"Good, I see all of you changed your mind. Now, let's get to work."

&&& 4 hours Later &&&

"Okay, so anyone have a plan yet?"

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT!"


	38. Maybe Kinda Huh

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Shhhhhhhh. Home sick from school and typing this chapter.

Psycho Bunny is my favorite reviewer! Why? Well, she suggested I marry Faramir, which I should, but 'I Married WHO?' and Trisher's story are making me rethink my decision about that. But I would!!! Wait till you see my alternate ending. Heh heh.

Shout-out to Trisher's Spanish Oompa-Loompa!!!!

HAPPY B-DAY DOMONIC MONAGHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 28!!!!!

P.S. Does anyone know where Lothiriel came from? I think I heard Dol Amroth, but I'm not to sure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 38

Maybe Kinda Huh

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

So, we had been 'working on it' the entire night.

"I want to go to sleep; I still say that if we use athelas…" Aragorn said, stifling a yawn

"Will you shut up about the athelas! It only works once!"

Everyone's patience was running thin, and Aragorn was sure if we just used athelas everything would be all better.

"Hey, I just realized something." I said

They all turned to me, and I kind of blushed out of stupidity.

"How do we know who to hook Eomer up with, considering we don't know anyone from Rohan."

This put everyone in an uproar.

"What are we doing here?"

"What have you been looking up?"

"Gandalf has been sleeping behind a book!"

"HOLD UP!" I yelled over the angry voices "We'll just let Eowyn in the loop. I mean, we are doing this for her anyway."

Everyone quieted up.

"So should I go get her?" I asked them.

I walked out of the libarary, muttering about evil hobbits, elves, rangers, dwarfs, and wizards.

I found Eowyn, I don't know where, this place is WAY to big for its own good. It's like the size of the town I live in! But anyway, back to me finding Eowyn.

"Eowyn, sup? Hey, we, well, I am trying to get Eomer to let Faramir marry you, but we, I, hit a sorta hit a snag…"

My air supply was then cut short by Eowyn hugging me.

"THANK YOU!!! I have to marry Faramir. THANK YOU!"

"Okay, but we need your help."

"Here you go!" said Eowyn cheerfully as she tossed an armful of leather bound books on the table. "These are Eomer's address books from the past 4 years."

"Okay, well maybe if we all take one, we can find a person, Eowyn, you don't get one, because we are going to find out who these people are, so try to think back, k? Okay, to work."

Everyone picked one up, and started to browse.

&&&&&&&&&&_1 hour later_&&&&&&&&&

The Last Book. All the others had been dead ends. Eowyn didn't know them, they were guys, or they were already married, or dead.

Merry picked this one up.

"Huh." He said

"What is it?"

"This book has a title, it says '_People That I Could Marry'_ we should have looked here first."

We went through the book till the last page.

"Okay," Merry said "The very last page, has one name."

We all leaned forward expectantly.

"Lothiriel."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

"Eowyn?"

"I think I remember her. She doesn't live in Rohan I don't think. Eomer really liked her."

"Then let's go find this Lothiriel."

So with a war cry, everyone drew their weapons and charged out of the library.

"Wait a tick!" said Pippin

We stopped.

"I left my apple in library!"


	39. That Worked Out

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Trisha! Did you leave your sax at school again? You need to practice. Really. Do you remember practice last week? Some ppl…. Oh well, I don't own any of this.

Why does everyone think I should go with Eomer?? I love Faramir! Just ask Trisher!! But, Eomer is hot, so not problems there. But really, what made you think that I would hook up with him? I don't see it, but literature is in the eye of the beholder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 39

That Worked Out

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We were all a bit embarrassed. And we had a whole lot of black mail on Eomer now. Let me explain. After Pippin retrieved his apple, we went to storm Dol Amroth for Lothiriel, who happens to be Faramir's cousin, go figure. Well, on our way there, let me just show you….

"Hey, who's that, on the wall?"

"That would be two people, Pippin."

"I know that Merry, who are they?"

"It looks like Eomer. And a girl!"

"Let's get closer."

So we snuck up to where these to people were. When we got closer, Eowyn gasped a little.

"That's Lothiriel!"

"I guess we don't have much to do then, if only they would kiss.." but my sentence was cut off when we saw Eomer and Lothiriel, well kiss.

We all looked at each other, then ran back to the library.

"Eomer is so dead!" exclaimed Eowyn "He won't let me marry Faramir, but he's out on the wall, kissing Lothiriel!"

"Wait, don't get mad, we could use this to our advantage."

"How?" asked Legolas

"Well, let me explain…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We all stood along the hallway where Eomer's room was.

As he walked down the hallway…

"Hello Eomer!"

"Hello Legolas"

"How are you Eomer?"

"Good, Aragorn."

"You're looking nice Eomer."

"Thank you, Gimli?"

"Wonderful night, isn't it Eomer?"

"Yes, Eomer, isn't it?"

"I guess, Merry, Pippin."

"King Eomer."

"Gandalf."

"Nice outside, isn't it, Eomer?"

"I suppose so, Lady Anna."

"Hello, Eomer."

"Eowyn? What's going on here?"

We all closed around him, with sort of evil grins on our faces. Truthfully, Eomer looked scared.

"What do you want!"

"I want you to let me marry Faramir!" said Eowyn

"No, what is this all about?"

I smiled "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Again, I sneak in Pirates of the Caribbean. ;) sneaky lil think I am.

Oh yes, soon Trisher and I will make an account together (while keeping our separate ones) and one of the names that we're thinking of is ' Drunk Under the Table and Phwch' I'm Drunk Under the Table, and Trisher is Phwch.

Whatcha Think?


	40. 2 Weddings and a Funeral

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I need to be serious, I need to be serious, I need to be serious….

Whoop! You Could Have Caught Me, turns 40!, chapters that is!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 40

2 Weddings and a Funeral

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And we are here today, to honor King Théoden, many of the men, (cough!), and women, have rode under that name, today we are here to honor him, he who died honorably."

"All Hail King Théoden!" the hall rang with the cries.

We were at the funeral feast of King Théoden. I was sitting as a guest of honor, right near Eomer. Faramir and Eowyn were staring lovingly at each other, if it was anybody else, I may have puked. Eomer kept staring at Lothiriel, Gandalf was busing himself with a large tankard, Aragorn was staring at Arwen, and shooting warning glances to people who looking at her, Merry and Pippin were regaling at their war stories. Legolas and Gimli were good-naturally arguing.

I kicked Eomer under the table.

"Ow!"

I nodded my head toward Eowyn and Faramir.

"Oh yea." He said

He stood up.

"I am to announce that I am going to marry Lothiriel of Dol Amroth!"

Cries were heard throughout the Hall once more.

I kicked him again.

"Oh yea, Faramir is going to marry my sister, Eowyn."

Again, joyous cries were heard for the (sigh) happy couples.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on, I was wandering around aimlessly, again.

Really, I had no one to talk to. I angrily kicked some grass. If Boromir were here, I thought bitterly, I'd have someone to talk to. But no, everyone was off enjoying there lives.

I really didn't mean to walk in on them, really I didn't. And I didn't mean to stay and listen, I just didn't want to move in fear of that they'd hear me.

I heard Elrond talking to Arwen.

"So, you have picked a mortal life?"

"As you knew I would, Father. I love Elessar.

"I know." Elrond responded quietly

"The road you have chosen is a bitter one, Arwen. You know, he will die, and even though you have given up your immortal life, he will die many a day before you."

"I know Father, but my decision is my own."

"That I do know, but it is hard giving up my only daughter, whom I will never see again in life."

Tears fell down both of their faces.

No word passed between them after that. They just seemed to know what each other was feeling, and then Elrond embraced his daughter. Soon after they left, and left me sitting and wondering.

I thought about the time when we had to write a paper about the person that had influenced us the most, without even realizing it. Josh, who sat behind me, said that he could fill up pages with all the things his dad had done to influence him. I laughed, and told him I couldn't even fill up one paragraph on how my parents influenced me. I wondered on that for awhile.

I don't know what time I got back, but it must have been late, because by the time I wandered in, everyone was in the Hall, apparently waiting for me.

"Anna! Thank goodness you're safe!" said Eomer

"Hi?" I said

"You've been gone a long time." Said Legolas

"Have I?" I said

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, and I didn't realize…"

"Anna, even though the war is over, you still have to be careful." Faramir said "We were worried about you."

"And I was fine." I said "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big tough girl, I can take care of myself."

Aragorn snorted. "Remember a little thing called the Battle of the Black Gate?"

"One time!"

"Or, you know when you were hurt at Amon Hen, and you didn't even realize it."

"Twice."

"Or the fact that at Helm's Deep, you may have died if it weren't for me?"

"Three times. That's it. I'll be fine."

Everbody in the room rolled their eyes at me.

"Don't you see?" said Gandalf "You still need to be looked after."

"Yes, well, as I told my parents, don't wait up for me."

And I marched off to my room.

"Valar help you, if any of you have children like that." Said Gandalf

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Look, hero boy; I'm a big tough girl, I can tie my own sandals and everything." – Meg from Hercules


	41. Starlit Conversation

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I AM IGNORING THE BOOK!! CHAOS ENSUES WHERE I WALK!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But, not in this chapter, its bad cuz I'm a bit sleepy.

Michigan is pronounced: Mish-i-gan. Michigan. Now that I say slowly, I think what kind of name is that? Oh, it's Native American or something like that. Did you know that 'Chesaning' means 'Place of the Big Rock'? Well, that's why we have Big Rock Elementary. It's king of funny when you think about. Place of the Big Rock. LoL

I now find my town hysterical. Thank you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 41

Starlit Conversation

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That morning I was woken up WAY to early.

But we were all leaving to where I didn't know, and didn't really care, what bothered me was I was leaving the nice comfy bed for the back of horse.

Sometimes life just ain't fair.

We all rode in silence. I don't think that any of us wanted this day to come. The day when we ceased being a Fellowship, and went on with our lives, and that I well, was stuck here.

Anyway, we arrived at Helm's Deep, and we made camp, because Legolas had promised Gimli that he would go to the Glittering Caves with him.

So I found what seemed to be a rather comfy place and sat down.

I watched as everyone talked.

I forgot to mention about the hobbits, Frodo and Sam were fine. They weren't at the top of my priority list, but I guess some people may care, so they're fine.

Everyone just let me be, and I was glad for that; I may have snapped at them I don't appreciate being woke up at an early hour.

Eventually Gimli and Legolas came out of the Caves.

"And never before has a Dwarf claimed a victory over an Elf in a contest of words!" Gimli claimed as they went around telling anyone that would listen.

"Let us make the score right," said Legolas "And go to Fangorn."

I climbed back on Aracaran.

I was in a better mood that night as we were riding, because the stars were so pretty.

I gazed up at them.

"_Star light, Star bright,_

_First Star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have this Wish, I wish tonight."_

"What is that?"

I jumped a bit at the voice.

"It's a poem, asking the star to answer your wish. Though, I haven't asked a wish of a star in years."

"I see. And what might that wish be?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you tell some one your wish, it won't come true."

"I don't understand."

I sighed.

"Neither do I. That's the way it's always been. But, I do not if it's true."

I turned and looked at Faramir.

"I think I know what you were wishing. If I say it, and its right, will that take it away?"

"No, just as long as I don't say it."

"I think you wished to go home."

A lump caught in my throat.

Yes, I had wished to go home. I mean, yeah, the quest was over; they didn't need me around to mess things up anymore.

"I'm sorry." Faramir said

"No, it's not your fault, I just miss my home."

"Where do you come from?"

"A place called Michigan, it's surrounded by water, except at the very bottom, where it meets Ohio, and the little bit of the U.P. that touches Wisconsin. It's bright and green, and during the winter there are snowstorms, that turn everything white, overnight, and it's magical, it's like gazing out into a fairyland, everything covered in a white blanket of snow…" I trailed off

"You miss it very much."

"I didn't at first. It was fun, a little vacation away from my family, and plus, I was with the people from _The Lord of the Rings_."

We rode in silence. I wondered where Eowyn was, but I figured she was with Eomer, or with Aragorn, or maybe Lothiriel, or Merry. I don't know.

"You could stay in Rohan." Said Faramir

"What?"

"Rohan sounds a lot like, what did you call it, Me-chee-ghan? You could stay there. It wouldn't be home but, it would be like Me-chee-ghan."

I giggled at his pronunciation of Michigan. "If I do stay, and can't get back, I think I wouldn't stay in Rohan, it would remind me too much of Michigan."

"Oh."

We rode in silence once more.

The stars began to fade, and the sun rose.

We had reached Isenguard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

SORRY. This Chapter is SO Stupid. Really. I mean worst I have EVER written I think.

Thank you Lady Moofin. And by the way, it's Trisher Nicole, Lovely name huh? Much better than her really name Trisher. But I came up with the name, Trisher's Phwch, and I'm Drunk Under the Table, literally ;). No, thanks anyway, I have restrained myself from A. Faramir, B. Eomer, C. Aragorn,....


	42. SLEEPOVER

You Could Have Caught Me 42

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Sorry, for the past few days I've been a bit sick. Honestly! I was sick this time, just ask Trisher, really. I was sick! I swear over the sacred evil Blue Notebook, that I was truly sick.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 42

SLEEPOVER

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When we arrived at Isenguard, I was in a much better mood.

"Welcome, to Isenguard." Said Treebeard

I totally zoned out while Gandalf and Treebeard chatted.

Eventually, they got around to talk to the rest of us, who were very bored.

"Hoom, hoom, ladies you bring to Isenguard. They may stay in the old guard house."

He pointed an uh, tree-ish finger to sort of house.

"Coolie!" I said, and rode over to it, hopped off Aracaran, and inspected it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Later_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, I am the best." I was admiring my work.

I hadn't had a sleepover in forever, but I was doing pretty well.

"So," I said addressing Arwen, Eowyn, and Lothiriel "Do you want to play Truth or Dare, or just talk?"

"Truth or Dare!" the answer was unanimous.

"Okay, Arwen you go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you tell Legolas his hair is ugly."

"All right."

Arwen walked out, about 5 minutes later we heard a scream, and then slamming the door behind her, Arwen came in breathless.

"Your turn." She said

"Dare." I said

"Go steal something from the guys."

"That's not a fair dare! I'm not a professional thief."

"You picked dare!"

They handed me a cloth bad to put the loot in.

So I snuck over to the guy's camp, where ironically enough, they were doing the same thing.

"Truth or Dare, Faramir?" asked Aragorn

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the girl's camp, and, what's a good dare, oh! I dare you to scare the girls."

I watched as Faramir walked away from camp.

I jumped him, tearing the bag, and then blindfolded him.

I knocked on the door, and Lothiriel opened it, stifling a laugh.

"What'd she steal?" asked Eowyn, who couldn't see.

"Eowyn?" questioned Faramir

"Faramir!"

"I stole him." I said simply.

Everyone was laughing, except Faramir.

"That wasn't funny!"

We let him go, with shrieks of laughter, and he returned, slinking back to the guy's camp.

"Poor Guy." I said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, not my best…


	43. Hobo

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Welcome to my Life – Simple Plan

P.S. I slipped another PotC in here, see if you can find it, first one to find it, gets a uhh, (looks around desk) POST-IT, hot pink with blue lines. How could you pass up a used post-it? or lime green, you pick

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 43

Hobo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Time was drawing nearer when I would have to come up with a plan, and a good one, no more Cora's.

They were leaving.

Not who is leaving, more like, where. Everyone was leaving. Faramir and Eowyn, back to Ithilien, Arwen and Aragorn, to Gondor, Hobbitses and Gandalf, to the Shire, Eomer and Lothiriel to Rohan, everyone had some place to go. Then there was me.

"Gandalf! Dude, a word please."

"Huh?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Gandalf had become a bit nicer to me, I don't know, maybe he forgot who I was, but whatever.

"Gandalf, what do I do to get home, do I just click my tennis shoes together, and go 'I wish I was home, I wish I was home', or what?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"WHAT DO I DO?"

"Do what?"

"To get home. Everyone is perfectly happy, and then there's me."

"You're not happy?"

"I didn't say that, I said I want to go home."

"You want to go home."

"YES!"

"No need to lose your temper, I don't know what to tell you."

"Isn't there like something you can do? Like conjure a time portal or something?"

"Time portal? No, I do not do that. You will have to find your own way home, you came here on your own, and you will have to find the way to leave."

"I FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF FREAKIN' STAIRS!"

"Your point?"

I stomped off angrily to think.

I've found that when I'm angry, and I don't think, I tend to do things I regret, or say things.

I watched things from afar. Everyone saying their goodbyes.

Really, Mr. Tolkien had no imagination. No, I don't mean it that way. I mean that his ending. Everyone got someone. I mean really, Faramir/Eowyn, Aragorn/Arwen, Rosie/Sam (though there was still time for something to go wrong), Eomer/Lothiriel, Merry and Pippin eventually get married.

I could say it's not fair, but it is, I mean considering, I shouldn't even be here, technically I should be in school, I mean my day off was way over.

Aragorn walked over to me.

"I heard you yelling at Gandalf."

"Who didn't?"

"Good point."

"Everyone really heard me?"

"Yeah, they thought that you were about to kill him."

Kill him… maybe he's like a cat, more than one life.

"I'm not giving you ideas, am I?" he asked

"None that I'd ever carry through."

"Oh, so you really don't know how to get home, huh?"

"No, I fell down a flight of stairs, assuming I'm not dead, they were carpeted, I don't know how to get back. And I have no place." A sudden thought came into my head. "I'm a Hobo!" I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"My friend Melissa, she predicted that I would be a hobo, she was just joking though. It's a bit ironic, really, I mean, I am a hobo."

"What's a hobo?"

"A homeless person."

"Well, if it helps, people that helped Gondor, always have a home in Gondor. And you have friends in very high places."

I gasped "It is really its not what you know, it's who you know isn't it?"

Aragorn smiled "Sometimes, c'mon, the hobbits wanted to say goodbye, but they thought you may try to take off their heads."

So I walked over with Aragorn, and gave all the hobbits a hug, and wished them best.

"Will we ever see you again, Anna?" asked Pippin

"I don't know," I replied thoughtfully "I don't know if I'll ever see my family again."

"I hope we do." said Merry

"I never did get a chance to apologize Miss Anna." said Sam

"Apologize for what?" I said

"For accusing you. Back before ..."

I knew what he was refering to, before Boromir died.

"It's all right, I'd forgotten about that."

Then finaly Frodo.

"Goodbye." he said

Frodo had never been a very a very social person, anyway, I wasn't offended.

"Goodbye. And thank you."

"Thank you?"

"If it weren't for you, destroying that, I may have been forced to make-out with a guy that has never met a toothbrush."

"I don't think I want to know." said Frodo

"I'll tell you about it!" said Pippin

Then Pippin started telling in great lenghth about the Black Gate, and me.

"Anna? Can I have a word?" it was Gandalf, sure now he wants to talk

"What?"

We walked over away from everyone else.

"I know you know what happened in the Shire."

Oh yea, I forgot about that.

"I need you to promise me Anna, you will not go to the Shire, you won't go. If you do, you could ruin everything than having Boromir alive."

"Boromir should have lived in the first place."

Gandalf sighed, there is no use arguing with me.

"Okay, just promise me, you won't go."

"Fine. But if anything happens to those cute hobbits…"

"I will be personally responsible." He replied

"Fine, we have an accord."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Find it yet?


	44. I Could Be A Ranger!

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: GOODIE, okay, all reviewers found it, so Bunny gets a hot pink one that says 'Call Some one, said she had urgent news.' I didn't get that till yesterday, and it was written last week..

Lady Moofin gets a lime green one that has chocolate frosting on it along with some crazy doodles, from when my sister watching me.

Laer gets a blue one that says 'Orlando Bloom sucks –Travis' (I can't look at it anymore.) and yes, work is icky.

And Lady Moofin, I am so glad I am inspiration, I mean I am bad influence, so I can't be an influence anymore.

And Nianko, you scare me a lil bit, why would I marry dwarf, huh, maybe Trisher could…

w/e, but Bunny, they ARE making a sequel to Mulan, I know!! I agree, they should have hooked up, so not cool. But in the sequel, her and Shang are like going to get married, but they have to do something first, I don't remember, I heard about it a while ago, and I was reading my old reviews.

Wow, long disclaimer, and I haven't disclaimed nothing yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 44

I Could Be A Ranger!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was glad to know that I wouldn't be a hobo. I mean I didn't like Gondor, I have this thing about heights, Rohan reminded me to much of home, and the Shire was off limits till Gandalf gave the go ahead.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Faramir asked

We had stopped again, and we were all sitting around talking.

"No." I let out a heavy sigh "I don't know. Its just weird, maybe I should just be a Ranger and wander aimlessly, that generally works out for me. I like wandering."

Faramir smiled "Trust me; you don't want to be a Ranger."

"And, I remember when we were about to enter Lothlorien, you didn't want to be left to fend for yourself." Added Aragorn

"That was because of Gollum, that dude creeped me out. Not to mention Orcs running around."

"Sure it was." He said

"It was! But I need to think."

"Okay, we'll leave you alone then."

&&&&&&&&Conversations&&&&&&&&

"She could live in Rohan," offered Eomer

"No," said Aragorn "In reminds her of her own home. And she doesn't like Gondor, she doesn't like heights."

"And Gandalf told her she can't go to the Shire." Added Eowyn

They looked over to Anna, whose head was in her hand, deep in thought.

"She needs to go somewhere." Said Lothiriel.

"She threatened to become a Ranger." Said Faramir

"She has a mind of her own, she might." Said Aragorn, whom was hit in the arm by Arwen.

"Promise me you wont let her."

"But if she wants to –,"

He was stared down by Arwen, Lothiriel, and Eowyn.

"Fine. I can promise not to let her become a Ranger of the North. Faramir is the Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien, of the South."

"Faramir?"

"I promise."

"I could be a Ranger!" they heard her shout.

"No!"

"As soon as I get an idea." They heard her mutter.

"We can't leave her."

"We'll have to decide for her."

"How about she stays in Minas Tirith for a while?"

"Okay, fine." Said Arwen

"But, if she's not happy, she can leave." Said Aragorn

Everyone nodded in consentment.

"Wait," said Faramir "We have to get Anna to agree."

And they looked over to Anna, who was now pacing back and forth.

&&&&&&&&Later&&&&&&&&

"Okay, Anna, we decided that you can live in Gondor, in Minas Tirith, but if you are unhappy, you can leave, and go to Rohan, or Dol Amroth, wherever. Do you agree?"

"Sure, whatever."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, just as long as I don't have to sleep on the ground again, I'm cool. I'm not that picky."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, we need to start to head back again."

"All right."

And that was solved. For now.

* * *

REVIEW!

Should I stay? I have a sort of rough idea of what I want to do, but I'm not sure. Not really. HELP ME!


	45. A Plan That May Work

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: After I went to bed, Dragon Fire found it, so here is a pink post-it that says 'don't forget: buy presents!!!!! For ME! –Anita' there you go. I am very fair, so there you go. Okay, this chapter is a bit funny. I think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 45

An Answer That May Work

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so I was getting used to Minas Tirith. There are several things you have to know about Minas Tirith, one, no one really stays up all night, so don't go wandering around, looking for a 24 hr. place to wander aimlessly in. Two, if you do said thing, people will think you are a crazy person, and will most likely call some soldiers, who will then escort you back to your room.

Three, its VERY quiet here.

That still bothers me, but whatever.

Actually, when the soldiers told Aragorn, he thought it was pretty funny.

"Did you really do that where you used to live?"

"Yes, with my brother and sister, we would drive to the next town, about 20min. away, and wander around the stores that were open 24hrs. It was fun."

"Your world does sound fun."

"It is. Except, when you fall down some stairs."

"Yes, you fell down some stairs, right?"

"Yes."

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Well, if you came her by falling down stairs, why don't you do that again?"

Wow, Aragorn may not be that stupid after all.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Wait," said Aragorn "You can't go into your world dressed like that."

I'd forgotten that I was wearing Middle Earth style clothes.

So, I went and got all my old clothes.

We went to the highest stair case.

"Here." I handed him Boromir's knife.

"I can't take that. Boromir gave it to you."

"Give it to Faramir, it was his brother's."

"No, he'd want you to keep it."

"Okay fine, but when I'm arrested for being armed and dangerous, I'll blame it on you."

Aragorn smiled "You do that."

I took a deep breath, and took a jump.

I was falling, and then everything went black

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CLIFFIE


	46. Never Again

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Sorry, I typed this Chappie, hated it, so I retyped it.

God took the song 'Let it snow' a bit too far today…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 46

Never Again

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You let her what?!"

"She jumped down a flight of stairs."

"YOU LET HER!"

"Okay, so I was right there, and I gave her the idea."

"She could have been hurt! OR died!"

"But the most important thing is she didn't!"

Aragorn and Faramir had been arguing like that for a while.

Wait, how did I know that? I was supposed to be home, in bed, under my flamed surfboard blanket, and my fleece one. Under my home-made curtains, that is hanging upside down, with my posters! Not in a room with pure white walls, the walls in my room were a sort of off-white, anyway.

I sighed, my head hurt.

"I am NEVER doing that again." I said

"You're awake!"

"Yes, and will not fall or jump down a flight of stairs AGAIN."

"How are you feeling, you hit your head a few hundred times."

"Not a hundred. Maybe ten." Muttered Aragorn

"Nothing but a bruised pride, ego, and head."

"That's good."

"Did I mention I'm not going to do that again?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm not."

"We got that."

And then they continued to argue. This could not be good for my head.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?"

They turned toward me.

"Please?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had finaly left me alone. And quit arguing. I thought that was good, cuz I didn't want Faramir to get killed for arguing with the King. I would feel REALLY bad if he did, I may even have to pull another Cora, I did for his brother, but I didn't want to do it again.

So, here I was, once again trapped in the Houses of Healing, I decided I would plea my case to the Head Herb Dude.

"Hi!" I said very cheerily and happily.

"Hello! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, so I'm going to leave."

"No you don't, you have to stay here."

"But why? I'm not sick, I am perfectly healthy, okay, so I have bump on my head, a few, but that shouldn't matter."

"I'm sorry, you're not healed yet."

"What?" I said "Do I have to go find some guy and kiss him, trust me, not going down that road. Again."

The Head Herb Dude chuckled "No, just a bit longer."

"A bit longer, is how long, exactly?"

"One more day."

"Half-day. That's my final offer."

"I'm sorry, I'll have to decline."

"I'll runaway."

He looked bemused at this.

"Where would you run away to?"

"If one runs away, she doesn't tell where she's going." And with that I turned on my heel and went back to my room and started to pack. I could pull this off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So what do you think, why don't you tell me in a review? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. No, its okay, normally you review, I don't have to remind you. THANK YOU.


	47. Anna, Runaway

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Psycho Bunny, You wanna bet? :-P

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 47

Anna, the Runaway

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, so this wasn't one of my best runaway attempts, there was that time when I was six years old, and ran away to live in the shed behind our house, a lasted about two hours until I saw a spider, but that was my first time.

This one had to be much better, plus, there can't be that many spiders, right?

Okay, so I it's not like I had anything to pack anyway. I always hated packing to runaway, it was to noticeable to see me drag a suitcase out, and pack it, basically, my entire family knew I was running away before I was out the door.

So, I grabbed what little I did have, a knife, and some food, and I went to the library that they have in the Houses of Healing, a small one, but it had what I wanted. I traced out the map, and then wrote a note.

_Dear People,_

_I have decided to run away. I told this to the Head Herb Dude, and he said that I could try, so I will. Sorry, Eomer, I took Aracaran, I didn't know if you wanted him back. Faramir, I took Boromir's knife. Oh yeah, I traced a map on a piece of paper stuff, and used some to write this note. And I took some food. That's about it. _

_Your Runaway,_

_Anna_

_P.S. Don't look for me._

_P.P.S It's not your fault I ran away._

_P.P.P.S this is that last I promise._

_P.P.P.P.S Don't feel bad because I ran away, I runaway a lot, most of the time I come back. So, don't worry! Oh yeah, Eomer's not there, so just tell him. Thank you._

_Anna_

Actually, that was one of my good letters. I had didn't think they would look for me, I thought that they would think it was just me being me.

So I waited till the dead of night, made sure that the Head Herb Guy was asleep, snuck out to the stables, got Aracaran ready, and left.

I looked back, thinking I would never see Minas Tirith again.

Boy, was I wrong.

So, my life as a renegade runaway began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know this one's short, but just wait till the next one!!

Oh yea, I need to know; where should I go?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!

I don't know.


	48. To Save a Horse

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Thank you reviewers! I'll try to make this longer. I do not own anything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 48

To Save a Horse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stopped for a second.

Aracaran gave a 'I told you so' shake of his head.

"Shuttup. I'm doing the best I can."

I glanced at my map again.

"Could we be there?" I wondered.

Aracaran snorted. "And what does that mean?" I snapped

I didn't like talking to myself, I find it to be a bit one-sided, or its against me, you've seen my arguments with myself.

So, to entertain myself, I had been singing, one of my favorite songs.

I began to hum it again as I scanned the map.

"Well, this isn't going to be much use until I figure out where I am, so how about we just go? How about that way?" I pointed to the West, Dol Amroth sounded good.

Aracaran started off.

I continued to hum.

Aracaran stopped abruptly.

"Okay, okay, I know you don't like that song."

The song I was referring to was 'Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)' a delightfully dirty song, sung by Big & Rich.

So I started to sing it.

"Well, I don't give a dang about nothin' I'm singin' and bling-blingin' while the girls are drinkin' long necks down.

And I wouldn't trade old LeRoy for your Chevrolet or your Escalade, or your freak parade, I'm the only John Wayne left in this town.

And I sadle up my horse and I ride into the city,

I make a lot of noise, cuz the girls they are so pretty,

Rindin' up and down Broadway on my ol' stud LeRoy,

All the girl's say:

Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy,

Everybody says :

Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy!"

I quit singing "What?"

Aracaran started up again.

"What about 'Good Riddance'? That's a good song. 'Beat it'? Well, I don't have a radio, so I'll be the one singing, considering I have no one to talk to, and I am not going to hallucinate some imaginary friend, or some one that's dead." I added

"So, what song do you like? There has to be one? I don't know any songs from Rohan, though I do know quite a few drinking songs."

Then, I mentally shook myself, I was talking to a horse. A HORSE.

"Get yourself together, girl." I said

As it got dark, Aracaran slowed down, and stopped.

"What are you doing? Your not tired, we keep going, until we can't go any longer."

Aracaran kept going, plodding along, but nonetheless going.

The next day, we stopped.

"You know, I have no clue where I am, and I am completely alone, and I'm not happy, I always thought running away would give me more satisfaction."

Aracaran ignored me, he was grazing, and I was sitting on the ground.

"Do you think we'll come somewhere soon?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Back in Gondor&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You let her what?" asked Faramir of the Head Herb Dude, for the fifth time.

"She said she'd runaway, I didn't think she would really do that."

"She couldn't of." Said Aragorn "She doesn't like being alone, really, you should have seen her, she was always behind some one. She couldn't of go far."

"And this is coming from the person who let her jump down a flight of stairs." Said Eowyn

"Will you let that go? She agreed to it."

"She had to have left something." Said Arwen

That's when they walked into my room, and found the note.

"Okay," said Eowyn "Who wants to tell my brother?"

"How about we send a messenger to Rohan, and have them on the look out for her?" suggest Aragorn.

Arwen gave him a hug "See? I told you that you'll be smart someday."

Aragorn smiled proudly while Faramir and Eowyn rolled their eyes.

"Let's go find her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aracaran? I just remembered the song 'Thriller' and the music video, and now I'm scared, so I know your resting, but can we please leave? Thank you."

So saddled Aracaran, mind you, this is night, and we started up again.

"I know I said I wouldn't sing, but I'm a bit scared, and I have no one to talk to, so I may start singing again. What's a happy song? No, not Linkin Park, good band, but a bit depressing. How bout 1985? I can sing that really loud."

Aracaran just continued on, so I assumed he was all right with it.

"Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This chapter was a bit longer. And I still don't know who's baby it is on my soap!! I'm hoping it's Thersea's, Gwen is such a witch, stealing Little Eathen from Thersea.

Oh yes, I agree Linkin Park does rock.


	49. A Flaw in my Perfect Plan

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: SORRY!!!! What happened was, my dad was all like, the internet's down, which it was SO not. Totally not cool of my dad. But, w/e I'll make it up to you, my loyal reviewers!!! P.S. To my new reviewer with the name that starts with 'C', I love that song, 'Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)' my friends and I were blasting it at my party.

Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Flaw in My Perfect Plan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah, dawn. It's not so lonely during the day.

I didn't know where I was, I assumed some woodsy area, cuz there was a lot of trees.

Uh-oh, voices up ahead.

I hopped off Aracaran, and left him there, and snuck up ahead. Rangers!

That would be a problem, but I thought of a plan.

I had brought like two of the dresses from Gondor, and I thought this would be a good use for them. I had taken the two most inconspicuous ones, the ones that looked that they could have belonged to servants.

I quickly changed.

Then, I found another problem.

I don't think these dresses were meant for riding.

I circled Aracaran.

"How am I supposed to get on?" I whispered angrily.

I just decided to hop on like normal, and hope for the best.

It seemed to work okay, and I urged Aracaran forward. I stopped just in time, remembering to put Boromir's knife out of the way. If I make them suspicious, they might tell Aragorn and them, and I might be found.

"Halt!" they were two guys, I assumed from Ithilien, from the green hues.

"Where are you coming, and where are you going?" one of them asked

"I am coming from Gondor, and are going to Dol Amroth."

"You don't look like you're from Gondor." Said one suspiciously.

"One of the ladies from the court would not be riding, much less riding alone."

"I'm actually from Rohan." I said quickly "I was visiting family in Gondor, and now I am to go to Dol Amroth." That sounded convincing, at least to me.

They still looked at me suspiciously.

"How can we trust you?"

'Because you jerk, I said so!' I thought, but didn't say. I mustered the most innocent smile I could.

"Would I lie?"

They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Go ahead."

I continued on.

"Dol Amroth is right, not left!" one of them called after me as I started left.

"Thank you!" I called back

Onto Dol Amroth

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On to the Next Chapter !


	50. More Kinks in the Plan

You Could Have Caught Me 50

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: 50!!! I've always wanted to have a story that had 50! Chapters.

I LOVE THE LORD OF THE RINGS EE, by the way!!!!!!

Another P.S., in the book, the people of Gondor is described as having dark hair and light complexions, and grey eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter !50!

More Kinks in the Plan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finaly Dol Amroth

I never thought I'd get here, well, truthfully, I didn't think I'd come here.

I noticed a slight problem with Dol Amroth. The people of Dol Amroth were much like the people of Gondor.

They didn't believe my whole 'I come from Gondor' story.

Why? Well, it could be my red/brown hair, or my hazel eyes. It could be what they called my 'funny way of speaking'.

Sorry, I don't speak with a British accent, and I say the word 'ain't'. Excuse me.

But I think they just thought of me from Rohan, and let it be. And I just let them think that.

That was just in the first few hours I was in Dol Amroth. I found quite a comfy little alley. And I never believed it when my sister called me a bum.

There was another slight problem. Or, two, actually, if you want to get technical.

That would be the new King and Queen of Rohan.

How was I supposed to know that they would be visiting?

It all started like this, I was in my alley, feeding apple slices to myself and Aracaran, when I heard a cheering in the streets, and I jumped to my feet and jumped up and down to see what was going on.

In a sort of parade, down the street, came Eomer and Lothiriel.

When I saw Eomer, Aracaran nickered, but I shushed him, and ducked down. I swear he looked right at me.

After the crowds cleared, I decided I should find a job. First, I took out that old leather hair tie that I had used in Helm's Deep, and braided my hair, that seemed to be a fad here in Dol Amroth.

I tied Aracaran out in front of the nearest tavern, which was also an inn. I tied Aracaran up front, and instructed him not to be stolen.

I walked up to the bar.

An old man, with a slightly grizzly beard, and a crooked grin walked up to the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you needed a waitress, or server."

"Any experience?"

"I waitressed quite a bit during dinners, before."

"Good enough, can you start now? Good, why don't you serve that table?" he pointed to a table in the back; there were some people there, with their backs to me. One of them had blonde hair.

"That table?" I said uncertainly

"You have a problem with that? You're the prettiest one here, and they're royalty, think I should give them good service. Just go up, ask what they want, then come back and tell me, and then you take it back to them. Oh before you go, you get free board, if you wish. And I saw you have a horse, it can just go in the stables."

I just nodded my head.

"Get to it!" he said, not meanly, but enough to make me jump.

I dodged several drunken soldiers as I made my way over to the table.

"Hello sirs, what will you be having this evening?" I asked pleasantly, with a smile.

"Just some ale!" said one of them "Make it, how many of us are there? Four ales!"

Eomer gawked at me; I gave him a flirty wink, and walked away.

"I think that I know her!" said Eomer

"Nonsense!" said one of the men "She's just a common barmaid, that's all, been working here forever."

Eomer just shook his head, and I shook with laughter, yeah, sure I had worked here forever.

"Here you go sirs." I said handing them there ales.

"What's your name?" asked Eomer suspiciously

That stopped me in my tracks, I hadn't thought about changing my name from Anna.

"I uh, my name? It's uh, you see…"

"It's Haleth isn't it?" asked one of them, the one that had thought I worked here forever.

"Yes, Haleth." Not as good as Anna, but not a bad name.

Eomer looked in my eyes, and I think he saw the hesitation.

Eomer still watched me the entire night, as served them and other tables.

Then, when he and the other three men left, I thought of something else.

Aracaran! I had left him out there! Of course, Eomer would notice him; he used to belong to Eomer.

I just continued to serve tables, until Eomer walked back in.

He walked up to me.

"Haleth? It is Haleth isn't it? Can I talk to you outside?" he said

"I'm working, and yes it is Haleth."

Right at that moment the old man yelled to me.

"You can take a break Missy!"

"I guess you're not working now?" Eomer said

I sighed and followed him out.

The other three men, who were drunk, were admiring Aracaran.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Eomer

"What?" I asked

"I know you're not 'Haleth'! You're Anna."

"I can assure you, sir…"

"Your horse gave you away."

With a sigh I leaned against the wall of the tavern/inn, and then slid down to the floor.

"You Had to Catch Me." I said

Eomer kneeled down

"Would you like to explain to me? Or would you prefer me to take you back to Gondor?"

"Gondor would be nice."

Eomer raised his eyebrows at me.

"You will really go back?"

"Yes, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go quit my new found job."

I got up, and walked back into the tavern/inn, and found the old man.

"I am sorry; I will have to quit my job."

"Why?" he asked "You are the best waitress I have had in ages."

"My past caught up with me." I said simply.

"Well, if you ever need a job, I'll gladly rehire you."

"Thank you sir."

I walked out.

Eomer looked at the other three men, who were passed out.

I leaned toward Eomer "Who are they?"

"That would be the Prince of Dol Amroth, and his sons." He laughed "My new in-laws."

"I see, how are you going to manage them?"

Eomer shrugged "I'll just tell some soldiers, and they'll come get them."

Eomer and I got on our horses, and rode to the palace of Dol Amroth.

Lothiriel came out.

"Eomer? Where are my brothers and my father? Who's this?"

Eomer and I got off our horses.

"Your father and brothers are drunk outside the Silver Ship ("So that's its name."), and don't you remember Anna?"

"I remember her, but I didn't expect to see her in Dol Amroth."

"Neither did I." said Eomer he excused himself to go get the soldiers to go get the Prince and his sons.

Lothiriel sighed.

"My family's plan backfired."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They were going to get Eomer drunk."

"Eomer didn't drink much, he recognized me, and your brothers and father told him I was a waitress and had been forever, but Eomer knew it was me, so he only drank a few."

"You were a waitress," she said unbelievingly "At the Silver Ship? That is one of the worst taverns in Dol Amroth, why it is my father's favorite, I don't know."

"It didn't seem that bad." I said.

"Well, I won't have to see them in the morning, at least." She said "I assume that we are returning you to Gondor tomorrow?"

"Why when everyone says that, it makes it sound like I am a lost dog?"

Lothiriel just laughed.

"I'll show you the stables where your horse can stay tonight."

Then we walked off to the stables.

Tomorrow, I was to be returned like a lost dog, returning with it's tail between it's legs.

It could have been worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hope this one's long enough. Onto the next one!


	51. Two Dimwits

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: 'I could have died drinking, but now I'm killing myself…'

– Ain't Much Fun Since I Quit Drinking – Toby Keith

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 51

Two Dimwits

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning we left for Gondor.

"I'm going to miss Dol Amroth." I said

"You weren't even here a day." Said Eomer

"Yes, but I got a job almost immediately. And the rude people were drunk, no sober rude people, unless I count you."

"Why would you count me?"

"You stared at me the entire time."

"Because I knew you were lying."

I shrugged "Staring still is rude."

Eomer just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you leave anyway, Anna?" he asked later. "I know we said if you weren't happy you could leave."

"It's not that I wasn't happy," I said "I was just bored."

"Bored?" he repeated

"Well, not bored. I don't know how to explain it." I gave an aggravated sigh "I missed traveling with the Fellowship, I guess." I smiled "I used to drive Boromir mad be singing."

Lothiriel laughed "I was Boromir's cousin; he never could stand music lessons. He always tried to get out of them."

"He thought I was crazy."

"Why?"

"Numerous reasons. That I sang a song called 'A Pirates Life for Me', just the fact that I sang, and the fact that I was traveling with an entire group of men. And the time I jumped out of the boat into the river, that didn't help his impression of me either. He was always nice though, he just thought I was bit off."

"Well, you are." Said Eomer

"Eomer!" said Lothiriel

"I heard what you told Beregond after Faramir took you in that one night."

I blushed, "I forgot about that."

"What did she tell him?" asked Lothiriel

"Nothing!" I said "I said nothing."

"I'll tell you later." Murmured Eomer

"Halt!"

Oh great, those two Rangers.

"Where are you from, and where are you going? We cannot let you pass until we know."

"I am the King of Rohan." Said Eomer "Is that enough? I do I have to tell you my Queen, Lothiriel, late of Dol Amroth, or Anna, who was there at many battles, such as the Black Gate," I gave them a Little Rascals wave "is that enough, or do I need to have you get the King of Gondor to ratify that?"

"You can pass, your highnesses." And both of them gave a clumsy bow.

As soon as we were passed, I burst out laughing.

"Nice one Eomer."

"They were dimwitted." Said Eomer

"You shouldn't have been so mean." said Lothiriel

"Believe me," I said "I had gone through those two. They aren't very quick."

Lothiriel just shook her head.

"So, what are we going to tell Aragorn, and Faramir?" asked Eomer

"I don't know." I said "What ever you want."

"Really?"

"With in reason!" I said

"Okay, okay, I have an idea. Nothing bad, we'll just surprise them."

"Sounds good."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

How was that chappie?

Oh yes, a Little Rascal wave is when you put your right hand, like where your hand meets your wrist, under your chin, and then wiggle your fingers like your waving. That's the password to their clubhouse.


	52. A Lost Dog Returns

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: 'I bet you never heard ol' Marshal Dillon say: Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away? Settlin' down, would you marry me? If I ask you twice and beg you pretty please. She'd of said yes in a New York minute, they never tied the knot, his heart wasn't in it, he just stole a kiss and he rode away, he never hung his brim up at Kitty's place.'

Should've Been a Cowboy (Live) – Toby Keith

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 52

A Lost Dog Returns

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eomer, Lothiriel, and I made it into Minas Tirith at night, totally undetected, which helped.

In the morning, Eomer had them tell Aragorn of his arrival.

Eomer and Lothiriel were to meet Aragorn in the library right after breakfast.

I of course, got into the library early; it was part of the plan.

I changed into my normal clothes first; I couldn't stand wearing a dress any longer. And I wore Boromir's knife again, sort of in memory of.

Eomer, Lothiriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, and Legolas, came into the library. I wasn't expecting EVERYBODY.

"Why did you come Eomer?" asked Aragorn

"I found something that belongs to you."

"To me?" asked Aragorn

"Yes, a little dog."

"Dog?"

"Yes, a little dog, that ran away."

That was my cue.

I walked out from behind the shelf I had been hiding behind.

"Anna!"

"Hello everyone."

Everyone just sort of blinked and stared.

"If you didn't want me back, I can always go back…"

Gimli was the first to speak

"Do you know how much worry you put us through, lassie?" he asked

"Hopefully not a lot."

"Not a lot? We searched all over for you!"

"I'm sorry, really I didn't think that you would get that worried."

"Not get that worried?" repeated Faramir "We searched all over for you, we thought you'd vanished."

"Did you ask those two dimwitted Rangers that are supposed to be watching the road?"

I asked

"Yes…" said Faramir

"Well, they aren't very observant then." I said

"Where were you?" asked Legolas

"I found her working at the Silver Ship Tavern in Dol Amroth." Said Eomer

"You were working at a bar?"

"I was hired just after Eomer walked in, he caught me."

"At least you didn't become a Ranger." Said Aragorn

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, now that your back, I guess we can all leave." Said Aragorn

Another murmur of agreement.

So we walked out of the library, and went to walk down the stairs.

Then I tripped.

Purely accidental, no one shoved me, I just tripped over my big feet, and then instead of the long staircase, I saw at the end… carpeting? What was going on?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Must let go.

BTW, GUESS WHAT????????????? I found a missing chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was my original mines of Moria chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm thinking of posting it after words.

And I'm sorry for my normaly punctual updates!!!!

Now that my internet's back up, my Microsoft Word won't work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll just chuck this computer out the window. grrrrrrrrrrrrr.


	53. The End

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: If you treat a situation as it is, it stays the same, if you treat a situation for what it could become, it will become that situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 53

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Thud_

I landed on the soft carpeting of my house.

"Ow!" I said

"You okay?" my dad asked from the sofa.

"I don't think anything's broken, if that's what you mean."

"Good, be quiet, I'm watching the news, can you get me some ice water?"

I dragged myself into the kitchen, got my dad some water, then ran up to my room, right after giving my door a hug.

I noticed Boromir's knife was gone, I put my hand in my pocket, and pulled out a little Swiss Army knife, I opened it up, and it looked a lot like Boromir's knife.

I pulled the sleeve of my hoodie up, and there on my arm, barely noticeable was a little scar, and in my hair, which was still braided, was a leather hair tie.

I sat down on my bed.

It really did happen.

Really it did.

I couldn't believe it.

I immediately logged onto my computer, and got on internet, and sent Trisher an e-mail about all of it.

I paced around until it told me I had a new message from Trisher.

I opened it.

Trisher asked me what I was smoking first of all, then she told me to write it down, and she asked me if I was sure I didn't marry anyone.

I sent my reply, and then sat at my computer, typing away.

That night, I couldn't sleep, it wasn't that it was too loud, it was just odd, I guess I was now used to sleeping in Middle Earth.

This could take a while to get used to again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry this is short, but it's not the END!!!!

I still have to do my alternate endings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	54. The Epilouge

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: 'And after that? You may wish me luck, or curse me for being a damnable pirate. But do not look for me; I will be gone to parts beyond the sea."

– Pirates!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 54

Epilogue

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A snow day, simply wonderful, almost a year later, it was a snow day, and I was rushing around upstairs, putting my socks on, brushing my hair, just so I could get outside, I had to beat my brother to the snow.

Then a funny thing happened, as I ran into my room to look for my boots, my room wasn't my room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Back In Middle Earth**&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Gandalf had just cast a spell, and he was hoping to goodness it had gone right, he wanted to surprise them._

_Just then, a girl was there, at the harbor._

_She pushed her hair out of her face, and then gave Gandalf a hug._

"_THANK YOU!"_

_He pried her off._

"_I just thought it would be nice to have the entire Fellowship here." Said Gandalf "Now, go hide. I'll conjure another spell that will take you home."_

_I climbed into the nearest tree._

_I watched as everyone arrived, Legolas and Gimli, the Hobbits and Bilbo, Aragorn and Arwen, Eomer and Lothiriel, Faramir and Eowyn._

"_And now, the Fellowship must end." Said Gandalf "I will not say do not cry, for not all tears are evil."_

_An involuntary tear fell down my face._

_Legolas noticed this, and drew his bow and shot, before Gandalf could stop him._

_The arrow missed my by inches, but I fell out of the tree._

"_You Could Have Caught Me, you know, all of you are strong enough." I said with a laugh._

_I thought all of them would faint._

"_Anna! I am sorry." Said Legolas_

"_It's okay, blame Gandalf, he told me to hide."_

_I was amazed; all of them looked, well, old._

_After everyone had hugged, and was thoroughly crying, they boarded the boat._

_Frodo glanced back once, just once, then turned around._

_We watched as they started to sail, then I remembered something._

"_HEY GANDALF, HOW'M I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME?"_

_Nothing happened, I waded into the water, and I noticed that Boromir's knife was back to full size._

"_I HAVE A WEAPON, AND I KNOW HOW TO SWIM!"_

_There was a zoom of a light, and I looked back, and saw everyone, one last time._

_I still hold the hope that one day; I may go back, once more, just to see them._

_But even if I don't, I still have all the memories, like at the bridge of Khazad-dum, when I Aragorn made me jump, when I jumped out of the boat, Amon Hen, the Black Gate, all those times are still with me, and now are on my computer._

_I did have a little mishap when I accidently brought Boromir's knife to school, but luckily, I stashed it in my messenger bag before anyone (besides Trisher, who told me) noticed it._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just wait till you see my alternate endings ;)

You'll love 'em.


	55. Alternate Endings 1,2,3 and aw heck, eve...

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I couldn't help myself, these make me sound crazy, but I don't care, all these guys are HOT, but all the rest are so drool worthy. Yeah, not John Rhys-Davies either, or that guy that plays Gandalf, all the old guys, are so not hot.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 55

Alternate Endings 1,2,3,and aw heck, even 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alternate Ending 1 The Battle of what now?(My personal Favorite, and the cheesiest)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I decided not to go to the Battle of the Black Gate.

I stayed at the Houses of Healing, because well, you'll see.

I had thought that I would go to the Battle of the Black Gate, to prevent me from doing something, well, screw that, I was going to stay.

I was walking around in the gardens, when Faramir joined me.

We looked out to the East, toward Mordor.

"I hope they win."

"They weren't going to win; they were going to give Frodo a chance."

Faramir and looked at each other.

"I hope that works." I said

"I do not think this Shadow will endure."

And then Faramir and I fell in love, eventually the Ring was destroyed, Faramir and I got married, Eowyn went to the Battle of the Black Gate, and sadly died, but she died with honor, and was remembered as a brave person.

And Faramir and I lived happily ever after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alternate Ending 2 People are expecting a Wedding (It's a Good one)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"They aren't showing up." Legolas ran up to me.

"What do you mean, they aren't showing up?"

"I mean, that Arwen and everyone left for the Gray Havens!"

"That's not cool, what am I supposed to do? Those people are expecting a wedding."

"I don't know you could fill in…"

"Absolutely not. No way, am I EVER doing that."

_A Few Hours Later…_

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!"

And that is how I became the Queen of Gondor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alternate Ending 3 All the Better (The most requested)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, we hook him up with some one else." I said simply

"That's not going to be easy."

"I'm up for a challenge, how about you?" I said cheerfully.

After everyone had voiced their opposition, we started working on it.

"I can't find anyone." Said Aragorn

"I say we give up." Said Merry "I'm hungry."

"So'm I." said Pippin, who had been sleeping, but woke up at the word 'hungry'.

"No, we can't give up! Faramir has to marry Eowyn." I said

"Maybe, we already no some one…" said Gandalf

"Who?"

Gandalf whispered something to Aragorn who whispered it to Merry, who whispered it to Pippin, who whispered it to Sam, who whispered it to Mr. Frodo, who whispered it to Gimli, who whispered it to Legolas, who whispered it back to Gandalf.

"What?" I asked "Who?"

Then they all turned to me with a smile on their face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked nervously

Next thing I knew they had (again) given me to the maids, who apparently had gotten some tips from Eowyn on how girls from Rohan dress, and how they do their hair.

But of course, I took the hair out of it's braids, before too long.

But it didn't matter, because I was even angrier to find myself in a dress.

Though, I have to admit, the Rohan dresses were much better than the stupid court dresses I had to wear in Gondor. Those sucked.

But anyway, I walked out where the guys were waiting.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn

I gave him my 'sour pickle' look.

"Where's the little tomboy that fell out of the sky?" he offered me his arm.

I snorted and walked around him.

"There, I'm dressed up, happy?"

"No, but Eomer will be."

My jaw dropped.

"Not. Cool. I am NOT going to. You will not make me! I will not consent!"

"Oh, hello Anna."

Where did I go wrong with those guys?

I had found myself shoved, by all of them, into Eomer.

"Hi Eomer." I said as calmly as I could as I stood up, from where Eomer caught me.

"What are you doing out?" he asked

"I don't know." I shot a glare at the moving and slightly giggling bushes.

"It's pretty out isn't it?"

"Mhm." I responded.

I slowly backed toward the bushes.

"Ow!" something poked into my ankle. Hard.

"What?" he asked

A rubbed my ankle. "Nothing just a little mouse!" I aimed a savage kick at the bushes, and smiled when I heard a thump of some one falling over.

I glanced back at Eomer, you know, he looked so sad, almost like Faramir, and he wasn't ugly.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" he asked

"No, I think I'll stay out here with you longer, if you don't mind."

I heard the bushes move, I guess they were leaving.

All the better.

A few weeks later I married Eomer.

How do things like this happen?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alternate Ending 4 What REALLY Happened at Amon Hen (This one's for you Trisher!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir and I killed almost all the Uruk-hai, except for the ones that had taken Merry and Pippin and a few others.

"Well," said Boromir "Good job."

"You too."

"You know, I think that the Fellowships splitting up, maybe we should just leave before it gets too bad."

"I agree."

We ran away.

"HEY!" yelled Legolas "Where are THEY going?"

"I dont know, let's just tell everyone they died."

"Meh."

So Boromir and I ran off got married and lived in some remote location and were never found out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I DONT WANT TO END THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	56. You Could Have Caught Me

You Could Have Caught Me

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Last time I EVER write, "You Could Have Caught Me"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dearest Reviewers:

I greatly miss this story.

Like, you dont know, how much I just loved to get on the computer and type this story.

And now it's over.

I was thinking of doing a sequel, like, I dont know.

How do you do a sequel?

Really, now.

But. I just thought I should add this little note, how much I miss this story, this has always, and will always be my favorite story.

It was just SO much fun.

And of course, half the fun is the reviewers.

So thank ya'll for reviewing.

And I am glad if some of you have gone and read some of my other stories and reviewed them.

Thank you.

and today, on January uhh, 22, 2005, I hereby bury _Anna_, in all of her Mary-Sueness, only to be resurected if I decide to make a sequel, that isn't corny. Well, cornier.

Most Respectfully Yours,

LiL Pippin Padfoot

P.S. What did the Mushroom say to the other mushroom?

You're a real Fungi!

Heh, get it?

Fungi, Fun-guy?

Ha HA!


End file.
